Love Me, Hate Me
by Gerthie
Summary: Parte 2 de Gorillaz Destino: L.A/ Noodle no sabe que le esperara al llegar a Kong Studios, muchos problemas llegaran cuando ella sepa que hubo un reemplazo de ella... Un reemplazo...Robotico
1. Me largo de aqui

**Hola a todoooooooooooooos! :D Hoy empiezo **_**Love Me Hate Me**_**, la segunda parte de **_**Gorillaz Destino: L.A! **_**Genial, No? Bueno, no tengo mas que decir, aquí el capi:**

**Capitulo 1: Me largo de aquí.**

Noodle caminaba tranquilamente, como siempre, dando autógrafos.

-_Porque demonios me Sali de la banda si aun asi me seguirán pidiendo autógrafos?_-Noodle decía harta de que todo mundo le pidiera autógrafos.

Milagrosamente, sono la campana para entrar a clase de ciencias. Noodle, al oir esta, se fue corriendo, enojada y harta de toda la bola que le pedia autógrafos, no podía salir de ahi. Gracias a todos ellos, no podía estar con Danny (Ya que le causaba terror estar encerrada entre todas esas personas xD) Ella entro a su clase, había llegado tarde gracias a todos los demás.

-Señorita Noodle. Ha llegado 10 minutos tarde. Retirese de clase-La maestra le dijo justo en el momento que Noodle entro.

-Me vale un bledo haber llegado tarde, continue con su maldita clase- Noodle le contesto sentándose

-Retirese y cuidado con su vocabulario.

-**NO ME QUIERO RETIRAR!**

La maestra se quedo viéndola unos segundos, después la tomo del brazo y la salieron al vacio pasillo.

-**A MI NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI!**-La maestra le dijo empujando a Noodle a la pared. Ella azoto fuertemente.

-**PERO YO NO ME QUIERO SALIR DE SU MALDITA CLASE!**-Noodle dijo levantándose débilmente.

La maestra gruño y golpeo varias veces a Noodle. Exactamente en el ojo, dejándole un gran moretón. Cuando paro, Noodle estaba sentada, pegada a la pared y tapándose el ojo herido.

-Tienes el ojo morado, ve a la enfermería.-La maestra dijo después de varios minutos y se fue al salón.

Noodle se quedo ahí, unos minutos. Pensando… Hasta que al fin se levanto. En vez de irse a la enfermería, se fue a su habitación, donde estaba Danny (La expulsaron de clase xD)

-Hola Noodle-Cup! Que pa…so?-Danny dijo viendo a Noodle preocupada.

-La **PUTA **maestra de Ciencias me golpeo simplemente porque no me quize "_retirar"_ de su clase

- U_U pinche loca ¬¬" Uy! Perdon jiji!

-No hay problema-Noodle dijo sacando todas sus maletas y ropa.

-Que vas a hacer?

-Me largo de esta maldita escuela.

-P-pero porque?

-Estoy harta de esta maldita escuela.

-P-porque?

-Porque… pff… esta no es una escuela… es un reformatorio… **UN MALDITO REFORMATORIO QUE NO TIENE CONTROL!**

-Ire contigo.

-Que? NO! Venir a esta escuela era un gran sueño para ti y ya cumpliste tu sueño!

-Menti…

-Enserio?

-Si… Menti para quedar bien contigo.

-Siempre vas a quedar bien conmigo… OK?

-Ok ;)

-Bueno… Vienes conmigo?

-Si! No te quiero dejar sola en Kong!

-Voy a estar con todos los demás, claro que no estare sola, pero me sentiré mejor si estas conmigo.

-Ok!

Las dos empezaron a empacar. Hasta que… Una duda salvaje se le acerco a Danny

-Y… Como demonios escaparemos si esta mas segura esta escuela que la cárcel de Alcatraz?

- O_o no tengo idea…

-Ok… Hay que planear.

Las 2 se acercaron al balcón. Vieron las grises bardas bajas que bloqueaban la vista.

-Bien! Tengo una idea-Noodle dijo dando un aplauso.

-Cual idea?-Danny pregunto con la mente seca

-Mira… esta noche, nos saldremos por el balcón, bajaremos con cui…

-Un momento! Con una cuerda? Hacia abajo? **POR EL BALCON?**-Danny grito preocupada

-Si… Le tienes miedo a las alturas?-Noodle le pregunto con el tono de "_Gallina, gallina" _(Ustedes me entienden xD) Las dos se echaron a carcajear hasta que Danny se puso seria y dijo "Si"

- -.-" Ya que, aun asi bajaremos, luego, caminamos con cuidado hacia la barda, la escalamos con una cuerda larga y YA! Es todo!

-La cuerda se caera ¬¬"

-**LA CUERDA** va a tener una pequeña pesa para que **NO** se caiga

-La de Murdoc?

-Si, siempre supe que me serviría.

**En ese momento en Kong Studios…**

-**FACE-AAAACHEEEEEE!**-Murdoc le gritaba a 2D en el oído-**DONDE ESTA MI OTRA MALDITA PESA!**

-N-n-no tengo la menor idea, Murdoc!-2D le pregunto aturdido del gritote de Murdoc.

Murdoc golpea a 2D con la pesa (La que si tenia) en la cabeza xD

-Tienes suerte de que pese 1 kilo ¬¬"

-TT_TT Que suerte que no mori.

**De vuelta al reformatorio… digo, al Internado**

-Y si nos atrapan?-Danny le pregunta con curiosidad

-Simplemente esquivamos las luces que alumbren y ya! Asi que bueno… Ya tenemos un buen plan, regresaremos a Kong, vere a todos, sin ninguna sorpresa… Mas les vale ¬¬"… Y tu podras vivir con nosotros

-Ciertooo! :3

-Bueno, duerme un poco, mi querida Danielle porque esta noche va a ser larga… Por cierto, el avion sale a las 10:00… no debe haber retrasos, viajaremos por 2 malditas horas y ya sone como Murdoc ._." –Noodle dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Exacto… Bueno, dormiré, no ire a las otras clases y al parecer tu tampoco… Tendremos 6 horas de vuelo… si es que logramos salir… y veremos a todos en Inglaterra de nuevo! Yo nunca estuve ahí pero jugué el juego de Kong en su sitio y…

-Danny, ya duérmete xD Creo que no dormiremos en toda la noche xD

-Ok! Me largo bye… Oye espera… son las 3:00 hora de la comida… Yo tengo hambre, no vienes?

-Si, me muero de hambre.

Noodle se había olvidado completamente de su ojo herido, lo tenia completamente morado. Lo importante es que esa noche se irían a Kong Studios… a vivir otra vez su linda vida con Murdoc, 2D, Russel, Yuuna y al parecer con Cyborg Noodle… Vivira Noodle en paz con ella?

**No se :B xD hahaha okno bueno, me voy :3 espero que hayan disfrutado del capi :3 Con este empiezo ya **_**Love Me, Hate Me, **_**no les puedo decir de que tratara ya que es una sorpresa *O* okno :3 Bueno, ByeBye! Cuídense! Saludos!**


	2. Un dia en el parque de diversiones

**Hola a todos! :D Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo! Disfrutenlo :3**

**Capitulo 2: Un dia en el parque de diversiones **

Todos estaban comiendo, Russel había hecho pescado empanizado. Estaba completamente silenciosa la cocina.

-Y… Que haremos hoy?-Cyborg Noodle pregunto tratando de empezar un tema.

-Nada… Como siempre. **NADA!**-Murdoc dijo comiendo.

-No lo sabemos, Cyborg.-2D le dijo.

-Hay que ir al parque de diversiones!-Cyborg dijo saltando de su lugar.

2D cuando oyo esto, se le vino a la mente el dia en que le pidió matrimonio a Noodle.

_**Flashback**_

-Bien… Noodle hemos sido novios desde hace 2 años y pues me encantas y quiero…

-Quieres que?-Noodle preguntó.

-Te quisieras casar conmigo?-2-D le dijo enseñándole el anillo.

Noodle se quedo muy emocionada.

-**SI SI SI SI SI!**- dijo y beso a 2-D en los labios, fue un beso un poco largo. –Te amo!- Noodle grito y abrazo a 2-D. Se puso el anillo muy feliz.

-Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Entendido?-2-D le dijo y sonrió

-Entendido.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

2D se quedo sin decir nada.

-Que te parece, Stu?-Cyborg le pregunto viendo con cara de ternura.

-Pues…

-Grr… **YA DEJEN DE JODER! -_- ME HICIERON LO MISMO HACE 3 AÑOS! MEJOR VAMONOS!**-Murdoc grito levantándose de su lugar con el plato sucio en su mano.

-Si!-Cyborg grito emocionada

Russel la veía con cara de odio. Hace 3 años el era el que se emocionaba mas por ir, pero ahora… Sin Noodle ahí no podía estar feliz.

Todos salieron.

-Hay que irnos en el Jeep! Hace 10 años que no lo usamos!-2D le grito a Murdoc.

-No! Prefiero llevarme mi casa a todos lados que arriesgar al pobre Jeep a un robo.-Murdoc le contesto.

-El winnebago tiene mas probabilidades de algún robo ._."

-Y alguien **TE PREGUNTO?**

-No.. Bueno… Supongo…

Murdoc lo golpeo en el estomago dirigiéndose a la casa rodante.

2D casi se caia, pero llego Cyborg y lo sostuvo.

-Uhmm… Gracias-2D le dijo sin sentimiento alguno.

-No hay de que (: -Cyborg le respondió con su dulce voz.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones… Murdoc como siempre con humor negro, 2D confundido, Russel enojado, Yuuna feliz y Cyborg con su gigante sonrisa.

Cyborg le tomaba la mano a Yuuna para que no se perdiera.

-Ok… Se los advierto, **MAS VALE QUE REGRESEMOS PRONTO! HACE 3 AÑOS ME PERDI EL CAPITULO MAS IMPORTANTE DE **_**"BONANZA" **_**POR CULPA DE ESTA MIERDA!**-Murdoc grito enojado.

-Jajaja, Mudzy, cuando paso eso?-Cyborg le pregunto.

-Cuando estaba Noodle…-Murdoc dijo misteriosamente

-Quien?

Murdoc no contesto y se dirigió hacia un juego de tiro. Cyborg Noodle lo vio con cara de enojo.

Russel se fue a comer una paleta y 2D se fue con Yuuna y Cyborg Noodle.

-Que podemos hacer? 2D-San? Ya se! Vamos a tiro con arco :3 –Cyborg le dijo emocionada.

-Ok… Tu que opinas pequeña Yuuna?-2D le pregunto a su pequeña, a ella le brillaron los ojos.

Los 3 se dirigieron al pequeño puesto de Tiro con Arco. Cuando dieron el dinero, Cyborg rápidamente tomo el arco y empezó a tirar.

-Emm… Cyborg? Esto no es algo peligro**SOOO?-**2D le pregunto esquivando una de las flechas que se devolvió a toda velocidad.

-No lo creo… Peligroso es Murdoc cuando se enoja-Cyborg le contesto

Los 2 se echaron a reir.

-Que buena estuvo esa!-2D dijo aun sin dejar de reir.

-Jajaja, oye, ayudame, como se toma el arco? Ahorita casi te mato asi que ayudame a sujetarlo bien.

-Lecciones por 5 billetes-El tipo encargado del puesto les dijo.

Los dos se quedaron viéndolo.

-No, gracias, yo la puedo ayudar.-2D dijo amablemente.

Cyborg sonrio.

2D se puso detrás de ella y le enseño la posición para tomar bien el arco. Cuando ella sintió sus brazos sobre los de ella, ella hizo una minuscula sonrisa malévola.

-Ups!-Cyborg había soltado "accidentalmente apropósito" la flecha antes de que 2D le dijera "Ya" La flecha casi cae en el negro agujero del ojo del vocalista.

-Oh mi dios!-2D dijo esquivándola.

-Lo siento! Stuart! N-No quise hacerlo!-Cyborg dijo sin culpabilidad.

-N-no te preocupes-Contesto el asustado.-Ahora vámonos o si no Murdoc se enoja.

-Ok…-Cyborg dijo, ella sonrio molevolamente.

**De regreso a Kong…**

Todos se bajaron del winnebago, excepto Murdoc.

-Yo me quedo aquí!-Les dijo a todos.

El sonrio y entro a su winnebago. Al entrar a este, el aspiro el olor pestilente que le encantaba. Vio hacia la ventana para ver si todos se habían ido. Y si, todos ya estaban en el ascensor.

Se volteo y…

-Dime quien es esa tal Noodle y quiero saberlo **YA**-Cyborg estaba atrás de el, como logro entrar? Quien sabe.

-Emm pues… Te tengo que decir ya? Corazoncito?-Murdoc le dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Si, quiero saberlo **A H O R A**

-Pues no te dire… Mi querida Cy.

-Dilo Ahora-Dijo ella apuntándolo con una pistola.

Murdoc trago saliva… Le tiro la pistola y para que se distrajera un poco, el la acorralo en la pared. Con intensiones de seducirla.

-No te dire-Dijo el con la ceja levantada y con una sonrisa atrevida.

De repente 2D entro sin tocar.

-Emm Murdoc… Oops, no sabia que ya llegaron a algo mas.-2D le dijo.

-Y nunca llegamos… que quieres cara de simio?

-Pues… Russel pregunta que si vemos una película.

Murdoc mira a Cyborg y le sonríe con la ceja levantada. Ella lo veía con odio. Pero cuando volteo a ver a 2D sonrio con ternura.

-Emm… Si, tengo ganas de _Friday the 13th_- Murdoc dijo saliendo del Winnebago.

2D vio a Cyborg, ella se encogió de hombros y también salió.

-_Murdoc no me golpeo n.n _-2D pensó aliviado.

**Bien! Hasta aquí dejo! Estoy muy feliz porque me llegaron con la noticia de que Gorillaz aun no muere! :'DDDDD Damon Albarn arreglo sus diferencias con Jamie Hewlett y están planeando un nuevo disco! :'DDDDD Ando bien feliz! :DDD Bueno, esperen el siguiente capi! ByeBye! :'3**


	3. Escape no tan exitoso

**Hola a todos! Aquí con el nuevo capi! Ando muy feliz porque puede que me compren "Gorillaz: The singles collection" Bueno… aquí el capi!**

**Capitulo 3: Escape no tan exitoso**

Noodle y Danielle se escaparían esa noche. Ya tenían todo preparado. Solo faltaba algo… Valentia.

-Noods, tengo miedo… Si nos descubren?-Danielle dijo mirando la barda gris.

-Estaremos muertas… Entonces.. Lista?

Danielle trago saliva y asintió.

Las dos saltaron, Danny estaba tratando de no gritar.

Cayeron, Noodle se raspo una rodilla y Danielle casi se rompe la nariz. Las dos corrieron hacia la barda.

Cuando llegaron, Noodle saco la cuerda y la pesa.

-Bien, somos ligeras, esta cosa nos aguantara.-Noodle dijo dándole giros a la cuerda.

Danny miro hacia arriba nerviosa.

-Lista?

-Lista…

Noodle avento la cuerda hacia el otro extremo, la jalo para ver si las podía aguantar. Esta nisiquiera se movio.

-Bien, yo primero.-Noodle dijo escalando la cuerda.

Antes de que llegara, sono la alarma y empezaron a verse muchas luces.

-Apurate!-Danny le grito asustada.

Noodle paso al otro lado.

-Estas bien?-Le grito a Danny

-Emm s… **AHH!**-Danny grito en el otro extremo… La habían atrapado.

-Danny?-Noodle escalo y se asomo.

-**TU SIGUE! SIGUE SIN MI!**-Ella grito. Noodle no sabia si quedarse o irse.

-**HEY TU!**-Un tipo vio su cabeza asomada en la barda.

Noodle lo vio y se fue corriendo, con sus pesadas maletas.

Las puertas se abrieron, los tipos salieron y la empezaron a perseguir.

Noodle corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-**DETENTE!**-Uno de los tipos le grito.

Ella hizo lo contrario. Siguio corriendo. Vio hacia atrás y venían mas de 20 personas persiguiéndola.

Llego a un callejón completamente cerrado… La habían atrapado.

-Mierda…-Noodle susurro.

Noodle volteo hacia arriba, la barda estaba algo baja. Sonrio y avento la cuerda y subió. Justo cuando paso al otro lado jalo la cuerda con mucha fuerza.

-Si!-Noodle dijo y siguió su camino.

Pidio un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto.

Cuando llego, no estaba tan lleno, eso la alivio un poco.

Siguió, compro un boleto y espero hasta que la llamaran. Estaba sentada en una fría banca. Aburrida… Hasta que… Vio un cartel que parecía viejo pegado en una pared. Se dirigió a el.

Era un poster para un concierto de Gorillaz. Noodle lo leyó… Se quedo mirándolo un rato. Se quedo confundida.

-_Si yo no estoy… Quien demonios toca la guitarra?_-Noodle decía en sus pensamientos. Bajo el cartel y lo arrugo con una mano. Se sintió decepcionada de que la reemplazaran. Hasta que pensó que ellos no harian eso. La puso feliz pensar en eso.

Por fin había llegado la hora. Ya tenia que abordar su avion. Ella estaba feliz… Ya veria a sus queridos colegas.

Ella subió. Cuando despego, la noche se veía genial desde arriba. Ella sonreía… Ya quería ver a todos…

**Algo corto U_U pero tenia prisa y además no había tanto por escribir :P Bueno, ByeBye!**


	4. Noodle!

**Hola a todos n_n Perdon por la demora, es que había estado en competencia con una amiga para ver quien completaba Plastic Beach mas rápido :B Tarde o temprano le hackeare la cuenta de para borrarle todo el juego :D okno xD eso no es el asunto xD ahorita el asunto es… AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR HACER UNOS MARAVILLOSOS FICS! :DDDDD**

**Tardaria AÑOS en terminar de escribir a todos los nombres! Los adoro a todos! :3 Bueno, aquí el capi!**

**Capitulo 4: Noodle!**

Todos estaban en la sala, sentados, viendo a 2D, que estaba presionando a la pobre Yuuna a que dijera su primera palabra.

-Vamos nena! Di tu primera palabra! Di PA-PÁ! **PA-PÁ!-**2D cuando dijo esto, Yuuna rio y le avento toda la leche a la cara.-Eso fue una palabra?-2D dijo limpiándose la cara.

Murdoc escupió toda la cerveza que se estaba tomando. Se había atacado de la risa.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ! SOLO FALTA QUE SU PRIMERA ORACION SEA "**_**MI PAPA ES UN BASTARDO"! **_** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**-Murdoc decía muerto de risa.

Russel rodo los ojos.

-Murdoc, es una pequeña, como demonios diría "_Mi papá es un bastardo"_? Es tan solo una hermosa niña-Russel dijo revolviéndole el cabello a la pequeña.

-Jeje, Mejor que sea "_Mami"_ :3 –Cyborg Noodle dijo viendo a 2D

2D se sintió pésimo cuando Cyborg dijo eso. Extrañaba demasiado a Noodle.

-Emm… Tengo que salir un momento.-2D dijo levantándose de su lugar. Russel miro a Cyborg con desprecio.

2D salió al cementerio. No había zombies, y eso lo alegro. Se sento en una lapida. El veía la hermosa luz de la luna. Podia sentir la brisa que le movia el cabello.

-_Noodle, vuelve, necesito de ti, de tus besos, de tus abrazos, de tu… amor._-2D dijo poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. Cuando de repente… Oye un rechinido. Se había abierto la puerta del cementerio.

-Eh? Quien anda ahí?-2D dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Se acerco lentamente, podía ver una sombra conocida.

-Hola?-2D pregunto confundido.

-Eh? 2D?-Le contesto una voz milagrosa.

-N-Noodle?-2D pregunto emocionado.

Noodle salió a la luz.

-**NOODLE!**-2D dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-**2D!**-Noodle dijo también corriendo hacia el.

Los dos se abrazaron. Estaban muy felices de volverse a ver.

-Pense que ya nunca te volveria a ver.-2D dijo feliz.

-Pensaba lo mismo. (:

-**PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ AFUERA! -**Murdoc dijo saliendo al frio cementerio-Noodle?

-**MURDOC!**-Noodle dijo corriendo hacia el.

-Noods! Preciosa! No estabas en el "_huerfanato"_?-Murdoc le dijo.

-Haha, me escape-Noodle le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Esa es mi niña.-Murdoc le dijo chocando el puño con el de ella

-Noodle-cup!-Russel dijo saliendo del edificio con Yuuna en sus brazos y al lado de ellos estaba Cyborg.

-Russel! Yuuna! Y...-Noodle dijo viendo a Cyborg.

-Noodle-Cyborg dijo. Cuando ella dijo eso, a Noodle se le borro la sonrisa de los labios.-Jaja, quien eres tu? Niña simpatica… Yo soy Noodle, la guitarrista de la banda y la madre de Yuuna, quien eres?-Cyborg le dijo abrazando a Noodle por un lado.

Todos se quedaron atonitos cuando ella dijo esto.

-Woa woa woa… Pequeña Cyborg, quien te dijo que tu eras la madre de esta preciosura?-Murdoc dijo apuntando a Yuuna

Cyborg volteo a ver a Murdoc con desprecio.

-Cyborg… Noodle siempre fue la madre de Yuuna y la guitarrista de Gorillaz, entendido?-Russel le dijo fuertemente a Cyborg.

Hubo un silencio muy grande.

-Bien, me cago del frio, vamos adentro.-Murdoc dijo metiéndose.

Todos se metieron.

-Emm Noods…-2D le dijo nervioso a Noodle.

-Si? 2D-san?-Noodle le contesto con ternura.

-Y-yo…

-Tu?

-Y-yo… Queria preguntarte…

-Que cosa?

-Que… Que te paso en el ojo?-2D dijo desviándose de su pregunta.

-Ah, mi ojo, una maestra me golpeo.

-**QUE QUIEN TE GOLPEO?**-Murdoc grito

-Pff, una maestra, una demente maestra.

-A que clase de escuela fuiste?-Russel pregunto.

-Ni idea…

Cyborg veía a todos con odio. No dejaría que Noodle le quitara su puesto. (Que puesto?) Ella tenia un gran plan… Un malévolo plan.

**Perdon si lo hice corto D: pero esque ahora tengo muchas prisas TT_TT juro que ya los subiré mas seguido y mas largos, confíen en mi :3 ByeBye!**


	5. Perdida

**Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que bien. No tengo nada que decir asi que aquí esta el capi:**

**Capitulo 5: Perdida.**

-**PA-PÁ! PA-PÁ! **Di PA-PÁ!-2D le decía a Yuuna para que pudiera hablar.

-Osea, en todo el tiempo que no estuve, Yuuna nunca dijo ni una sola palabra?-Noodle preguntaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah-ah-2D dijo negando.

-Jaja, bueno, hay que cenar algo, muero de hambre.

-Aja, si, que quieren?-Murdoc pregunto uniéndose a la conversación.

-Pues… Pizza?-Russel pregunto.

-Si!-Todos dijeron a coro.

-Yo quiero aceite con sabor a pizza.-Cyborg bromeo.

Russel rodo los ojos.

-Tráiganle un aceite de pizza a la _reina_.-Russ bromeo.

Todos menos Cyborg empezaron a reírse. Cy veía a todos con odio.

Murdoc fue hacia el teléfono y pidió la pizza.

-Aja, si, quiero una pizza hawaiana sin piña (WTF?) y una de pepperonni sin esa carne rara que tiene encima… Jaja, solo bromeo, Una hawaiana y otra de pepperonni. **SIN IMPUESTOS! OK?****SABE CON QUIEN ESTA LIDIANDO? ESTA LIDIANDO CON MURDOC FAUST NICCALS! EL LIDER DE LA BAN…** Oh, enserio? Ah si, también agréguele un peque-pack con el juguetito en forma de pony ok? Gracias :3-Murdoc le cuelga al tipo con una tierna sonrisa.

**15 minutos mas tarde…**

-Bien, una pizza de pepperonni y otra hawaiana con un peque-pack con un juguetito en forma de pony, esta bien?-El repartidor le pregunta a Murdoc.

-Genial! Largate! -Murdoc le da 10 euros y le cierra la puerta de un portazo.-**LLEGO LA COMIDA!**

Todos corren hacia la cocina. Se sirven refrescos y se sientan. Todos hablan y hablan y comen y comen.

-Ya me llene-Noodle dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-Tan rápido nena? Solo te comiste una rebanada-Russel le dijo.

-Si, lleno rápido, jaja, que hay de ti, Yuuny?-Noodle le pregunta a Yuuna. Ella solo se acaricia el estomago, que significa que ya lleno.

-Yuuny? Desde cuando tiene otro nombre?-2D le pregunto a Noods.

-Es un cariño, idiota-Murdoc le dijo

-Por favor, no empiecen-Noodle dijo cargando a Yuuna y subió al ascensor.

-La sigues amando?-Russel le susurro a 2D

-Mas que nada en este mundo.-2D le dijo embobado.

Cyborg escucho todo y sonrio malévolamente.

-Yo también ya llene…-Cyborg dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-Ok! Vas a recargarte?-Murdoc le pregunto.

-Algo asi…-Dijo subiendo el ascensor.

Ella tenia un plan en mente. Un malévolo plan en mente.

Llego y toco a la puerta de Noodle. Adentro de su cuarto se oian risitas.

-Pase!-Noodle dijo desde adentro.

-Hola, Noods!

-Ah, eres tu- Noodle dijo borrando su sonrisa de la boca.

-Si, oye, quería pedir que me perdones por como te recibi cuando llegaste. Me sentí rara porque nunca había visto a otras personas mas que a a todos aquí en Kong.

-Ah… Ok…-Noodle dijo siguiendo sin sonreir.

-Por favor, perdóname, hasta te quiero invitar al nuevo centro comercial que hay cerca de Kong-Cyborg le dijo enseñándole un cartel.

Noodle lo observo un rato. Vio hacia Cyborg y sonrio.

-Estas perdonada.-Noodle le dijo y la abrazo. Las dos sonrieron.

Yuuna gruño enojada.

-Emm… que pasa con Yuuna?—Cyborg le pregunto preocupada.

-No lo se, eso es nuevo en ella. Bueno, vámonos!-Noodle dijo tomando a Yuuna y levantándose de su cama. Ellas bajaron. Cyborg sonreía malévolamente.

-A donde van?-Russel preguntaba sentado en el sofá, jugando en la consola con 2D y Murdoc a un lado.

-Al centro comercial nuevo.-Noodle le dijo.

-Genial-Murdoc les dijo con su cara de aburrido.

-Yuuna se va a quedar con ustedes.-Noodle dijo dejando a Yuuna en el tapete, frente a los pies de 2D.

-Hola pequeña ternura-2D dijo cargándola y acariciándole la nariz.

-Bien, esta en buenas manos, adiós!-Noodle dijo saliendo.

-Bye!-Cyborg les dijo.

Noodle había tomado las llaves del Jeep y ella conducía.

Las dos hablaban y hablaban.

Cuando llegaron, vieron ese enorme edificio.

Era gigantesco. Entraron. Cyborg empezó a bombardear a Noodle con propuestas de tiendas.

-Vamos! Vamos a esa tienda!-Cyborg dijo empujándola.

-Ok ok ok… vamos!

Entraron, lo primero que Cyborg hizo fue darle un monton de ropa a Noodle para que se la probara.

Ella entro al vestidor. Cyborg cerro por fuera el vestidor donde estaba ella.

Tomo las llaves del Jeep de la chamarra de Noodle y salió corriendo.

Corrio hasta el Jeep y arranco a Kong Studios.

Entro a Kong, ahí estaban todos, en la sala, convenciendo a Yuuna a que dijera su primera palabra.

-Di Noodle, di papá, **MIERDA! DI MI PAPA ES UN BASTARDO!**-Murdoc le gritaba a Yuuna.

Ella abrió la boca, Murdoc se esperanzo, pero ella solo empezó a reírse.

-Por el dulce Sat… Oh! Hola, Cyborg, donde esta Noodle?-Murdoc dijo cambiando de tema.

-Dijo que se quedaría un rato en el centro comercial escogiendo juguetes para _Yumy_-Cyborg dijo con una sonrisa malévola subiendo al ascensor.

**En el centro comercial…**

-Cyborg…? Estas ahí? Cyborg…? **CYBORG!**-Noodle gritaba golpeando la puerta. Hasta que milagrosamente se abrió. –Cyborg

Ella colgó toda la ropa y salió de esa tienda. El centro comercial era enorme, no sabia donde estaba la salida. Ella buscaba y buscaba.

-Cyborg…?

**Bien! Aquí termino :3 haha, bueno, ByeBye! :3**


	6. Creo que te sigo amando

**Hola a todos! Alguien sabe sobre May-Ish? (cuando actualizan ) alguien? ): ya quiero las otras misiones de Plastic Beach! Dx bueno… aquí el capi Dx**

**Capitulo 6: Creo que te sigo amando**

Todos estaban preocupados, Noodle ya había tardado 3 horas en volver.

-Cyborg, enserio, donde esta Noodle?-2D le pregunto preocupado

-Volvera en cualquier momento…-Cyborg dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

De repente se oye un golpe en la puerta. Cyborg se para.

-Solo síganme la corriente… Hijos de puta-Cyborg dijo volteando a verlos por el hombro.

Todos se quedaron impresionados cuando ella dijo esto.

Noodle entro. Con mucho frio. Congelandose.

-Oh, cariño! Que te ocurrió?-Cyborg corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Ocurrio que alguien me dejo encerrada en los vestidores de un Centro Comercial que ni siquiera se sabe donde esta la salida-Noodle dijo temblando

Cyborg se quedo callada por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar una mentira.

-Es que yo ya no te encontré, te estuve buscando y me preocupe, llame a los policías y me dijeron que no me preocupara, que me regresara a casa, que ellos te encontrarían-Cyborg dijo con cara de ternura.

Murdoc y 2D se voltearon a ver con cara de WTF? Russel y Yuuna veían a Cyborg con odio. Aunque Yuuna no sabia hablar, entendía perfectamente lo que decían. Era un don que tenia.

-Lo siento… No sabia que estabas en los vestidores.-Cyborg continuo con culpabilidad fingida.

Noodle pensó un rato.

-Ok, te creo, todos se equivocan.-Noodle dijo abrazandola.

Cyborg sonrio maléficamente, otra vez.

Noodle estaba en su cuarto, leyendo una entretenida revista de chismes. Cuando de repente tocan a su puerta.

-Pase!-Noodle grita sin apartar la vista a su revista

-Hola Noods!-Cyborg dice entrando a su cuarto

-Hola Cy! Que hay?

-Pues nada, quería tener compañía.

-Haha, ok

-Oh! Que es esto?

-Uh? Oh, una grulla.

-Para que sirve?-Dijo Cyborg tomandola.

-Para mantenernos a una amiga del Internado y a mi unidas. Significa mucho para mi.

-Que ternura! :3 Yo quisiera tener a una mejor amiga. Pero soy un Cyborg.

-Me tienes a mi. (:

-Pense que me querías evitar. Pense que te hartaba…

-No pienses eso cuando no sabes.

-Eres la primera amiga que tengo.

Las dos se abrazan.

-Perdon, tengo que ir a cargarme, adiós!-Cyborg se va corriendo.

Noodle se encoge de hombros y toma la grulla. La observa por un momento. Aun recordaba el dia en que Danny y ella las hicieron.

_**Flashback**_

Ellas estaban en su habitación. Aburridas, estudiando Quimica

-Pff! Ya me harte! No quiero estudiar para la materia que mas odio.-Danny dijo aventando el libro.

-Yo no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo. No quiero reprobar-Noodle dijo sin dejar de leer.

Danielle se quedo pensando por un momento.

-Como se llama el arte del papel que tu haces?-Danny le pregunta a Noodle tratando de sacar conversación.

-Que? El Origami?-Noodle le contesta dejando su libro.

-Si! Eso! :3

-Porque?

-Quiero hacer uno

-Jaja, ok, traime algunas hojas blancas.

Danny se para por las hojas y se regresa rápidamente.

-Yap!

-Ok, hagamos una grulla!

-Si! Para mantenernos unidas :3

- Exacto! Tu tendras una y yo otra.

Cuando terminaron de hacerlas, cada una se quedo con una. Prometieron que jamás se olvidarían si alguna vez se dejaran de ver.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-NOODLE!-Murdoc le hablo desde abajo. –**NECESITO QUE VENGAS AQUÍ A LA SALA AHORA!**

-Ya voy!-Noodle dijo saliendo de su habitación.

Cuando ella llega, Murdoc esta ahí, sentado, con una sonrisa que da miedo.

-Emm… Murdoc? Que quieres?-Noodle dijo extrañada.

-Pues… Como estuviste en el internado había chicos… Aja, y veras…

-**NO! NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO!**

-Solo 5 preguntas, por favorsito

Noodle se quedo pensativa unos segundos. El veía a Noodle con cara tierna.

-Esta bien… Solo **CINCO** preguntas, **CINCO!**

-Ok! Tuviste novio durante…

-No -_-

-Porque no me dejaste terminar?

-Porque sabia que me ibas a preguntar eso ¬¬"

-Como demonios sabias?

- ¬¬"

-Porque esa cara?

-Pff… continua.

-No perdiste tu madura virginidad? (wth?)

-Emm no, no juego ese tipo de juegos! ¬¬"

-**Y COMO DEMONIOS TUVISTE A YU…**

-ya te pasaste de preguntas…-Noodle dice saliendo de la sala y tapándole la boca con un dedo a Murdoc.

Despues de esa **RARA** sesión de preguntas, Noodle sube a su habitación, pero antes de llegar decide entrar al cuarto de 2D.

Noodle toca, la linda voz del peliazul dice "Pase" Ella pasa.

-Hola, 2D pasaba para saludar-Noodle dice con un tono muy dulce.

-Hola Noods! Que pasa?

-No, nada, simplemente vengo a saludar-Noodle dice sentándose en la cama.

-Jeje, que linda.

-Jeje, te extrañe muchísimo.

-Yo mas, princesa.

-Que había pasado mientras no estuve?

-Pues, simplemente que Murdoc creo una copia de ti y que Yuuna me tiro toda la leche en la cara.

_**Flashback**_

-Di una palabra con tu dulce voz, princesa Yuuna-2D decía animándola a decir una palabra.

Ella estaba tomando leche, se empezó a reir mucho y le escupió toda la leche en la cara.

Murdoc se empezó a reir como loco.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! CREO QUE YUUNA VA POR BUEN CAMINO!

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Una cosa que no quiero recordar… ._."

-Jaja Te extrañe demasiado!-Noodle dijo aventándose a el, abrazandolo. Los dos quedaron tirados en la cama.

-Jeje yo también…-2D dijo viéndola a los ojos. Los dos empiezan a acercar sus caras para besarse. Pero Noodle se aleja.

-Lo siento 2D, debo irme. Buenas noches que descanses.-Noodle dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, igual, t-te amo…-2D dijo antes de que Noodle saliera.

Noodle se queda parada por un momento pero luego se va sin contestar.

Cuando sale del cuarto de 2D, ella se va corriendo a su cuarto. Cierra su puerta y se desliza en ella.

-_Lo sigo amando… como no me deje llevar…_

**Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo… Hubieron algunos cambios de planes en Gorillaz. Damon dijo que continuaría sin Jamie, osea que no mas animaciones, solo música.. )': estoy muy triste para hablar de eso, asi que adiós.**


	7. Los problemas empiezan?

**Hola! Alguna buena noticia de Gorillaz? Ojala… Aquí el capi**

**Capitulo 7: Los problemas empiezan?**

2D se quedo ahí… sentado… después de lo que paso con Noodle. El quería volver con ella. Queria empezar una linda familia.

Cyborg había escuchado toda su conversación. Ella entro a su habitación

-Hola 2D!-Cyborg dice dirigiéndose a el.

-Oh, Hola cyborg.-2D dijo volteando a verla.

-Que paso?-Cyborg dijo sentándose en su cama.

-Noodle ya no me ama…-2D dijo bajando su mirada.

-Y eso que? Eso no te puede matar-Cyborg dijo acercándose a el.

-Cyborg.. No.. -2D dijo alejándola de el.

-Vamos, debes alegrarte, Noodle no es la única mujer en el mundo

-Pero para mi es la única mujer especial…

-Para eso estoy aquí

-Cyborg… Tu…

-**YO** **ESTOY AQUÍ PARA PODER HACERTE FELIZ SI NOODLE NO ESTA OK? ASI QUE ALEGRATE**-Cyborg grito. Tomo la cabeza de 2D con las dos manos y la acerco a la suya. Su labios quedaron unidos.

2D se quedo impresionado con lo que estaba pasando. La copia exacta de Noodle… Lo estaba besando. 2D quería romper el beso, pero su impresión no se lo permitia… La lengua metalica de Cyborg tocaba la de el. 2D, cada vez que sentía un toque en su lengua, abria mas y mas los ojos. Los dos se acostaron en la cama. 2D se dejo llevar. El pensaba que iban a llegar a algo mas. Tenia miedo de que alguien los viera. Pero… Nada lo podía matar, 2D por el momento estaba soltero. Noodle no lo amaba… O si?

**En el cuarto de Noodle…**

Noodle estaba tirada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado minutos antes. Enserio 2D la seguía amando?

-_Porque demonios no me deje llevar? Si tanto amo a 2D… Por que __**COÑOS**__ no lo besé? Pero… Pasaron 3 años, tal vez ya no le sigo gustando. Pero para averiguarlo… le tengo que decir mis sentimientos! Necesito decirle! __**SI!**__ Necesito hacerlo! 2D… allá voy!_-Noodle pensaba. Se levanto de su cama y salió. Corrio hacia el cuarto de 2D. Antes de tocar, noto que no había ruido alguno

-_Estara dormido? O simplemente mirando al vacio como siempre?_-Noodle pensó. Abrio la puerta sin tocar y vio esa escena… Cyborg y 2D besándose en la cama. Noodle se recargo en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.

-Que están haciendo?-Noodle pregunto con cara muy seria.

-**NOODLE!**...-2D grito cuando Cyborg y el dejaron de besarse.

Cyborg vio con cara de odio a Noodle y se levanto de la cama.

-Nada… Yo ya me iba.-Cyborg dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Noodle se quedo ahí, recargada, viendo a 2D, que tenia una cara de preocupación. Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue. Cuando cerro la puerta, se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Muy triste, paso a un lado de Russel, que vio con preocupación a Noodle. Se oyo como Noodle azoto la puerta de su cuarto. El se dirigió a su cuarto y toco la puerta. No recibió respuesta de la japonesa.

-Noodle?-El volvió a tocar. Abrio la puerta y se encontró con ella, que estaba abrazando a su almohada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hola Russ…-Noodle dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su almohada.

-Que pasa princesa?-Russ dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-Pensaba que 2D me seguía amando, pero pensé mal… Ama a ese estúpido Cyborg…

-Pff… ese Cyborg me tiene harto, ya van muchas cosas que ha hecho.

-Enserio? Yo solo se que enamoro a la persona que amo…

-Pues no… Ha hecho muchas cosas que… se que yo moriría por decirlas.

-Porque morirías?-Noodle dijo dejando a su almohada.

-Porque me amenazo! Ese maldito Cyborg me ha amenzado. A Murdoc y a mi…

-…Entonces… Ella es una falsa amiga..?

-**CLARO QUE LO ES NOODLE! DESPIERTA! ELLA FUE LA QUE TE ENCERRO EN LOS VESTIDORES PARA QUE NO VOLVIERAS!**-Russel dijo tomandola de los hombros y viéndola a los ojos.-**ELLA BESO A 2D!**

Noodle se quedo pensando, no podía creer que Cyborg hizo todo eso.

Ella pensaba que Cyborg si era su amiga…

-Noodle…-Russ le dijo a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-Encontraras muchas desgracias en la vida… Pero siempre terminaras siendo feliz. Todo esto terminara pronto... Te lo juro. 2D y tu vivirán felices con Yuuna. Yo se que asi terminara todo… Creeme.

Noodle sonrio un poco. Sintio muy bien que Russel le dijera todo eso. Ella abrazo a Russel.

-Russ… Gracias, me hiciste sentir mejor…-Noodle le dijo sonriendo.

-De nada… para eso yo estoy aquí, contigo.

-**ENGENDROS! NOODLE, YUUNA, CYBORG! VENGAN PARA ACA!**-Murdoc les grito a todos desde abajo.

-El deber llama…-Russel dijo levantándose.

-Si, vamos.

Todos bajaron. Murdoc estaba sentado en el sillón. Con un monton de películas a un lado.

-Que quieres?-Russ le pregunto.

-Ver una película… Cual quieren ver?-Murdoc dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

-Que tal… Scary Movie 2?-Noodle sugirió.-Quiero algo de terror y mucha risa esta noche.

-Si!-Todos dijeron a coro… Menos Cyborg.

-Noodle… Porque tienes los ojos inchados?-Murdoc le pregunto.

-Si Noodle… Queremos saberlo…-Cyborg dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Noodle y Russel intercambiaron miradas.

-Emm… Porque me lave la cara.-Noodle dijo con astucia.

Cyborg levanto una ceja.

**Después de algunos minutos…**

Todos se morían de la risa con la película. Se habían acabado las palomitas y los refrescos.

-Voy por mas palomitas.-Russel dijo tomando el bowl y levantándose.

Se dirigió a la cocina y saco algunos empaques de palomitas con queso cheddar (o como se escriba xD)

Las metió al microondas, puso el tiempo y cuando se dio la vuelta…

-Hola… Russel-Cyborg le dijo… Lo sorprendió.

-Que quieres…Cyborg?-Russel le dijo con mirada amenazadora.

-Te dije que no dijeras **NADA-**Cyborg le dijo amenazándolo con una pistola.

-Porque haces todo esto? Que te hicimos nosotros para que fueras asi?

Cyborg se quedo pensativa un rato.

Volteo a ver a Russel y…

-_Sorry For Party Rocking_1-Cyborg dijo apretando el gatillo y disparando.

-**QUE FUE ESO?**-Noodle dijo esuchando el balazo proveniente de la cocina.

-No lo se…-Murdoc dijo viendo hacia la cocina.

-Vamos!-2D dijo levantándose de golpe.

Todos corrieron hacia la cocina, Cyborg estaba apuntando con la pistola hacia Russel, que había esquivado el primer balazo.

-**QUE MIERDAS PASA AQUÍ?**-Murdoc grito al ver esa escena.

-Nada… Solo estábamos calentando… Palomitas a la manera antigua.-Cyborg dijo volteando a ver a todos con una péqueña sonrisa.

-Exacto…-Russel dijo con cara enojada.

En ese momento suena que ya están listas las palomitas. Russel la saca y se va de la cocina hacia la sala.

Todos se van menos Cyborg y Noodle.

-Porque demonios mientes y nos haces esto?-Noodle le pregunto a Cyborg.

-Cariño… Encontraras muchas desgracias en la vida… Pero siempre terminaras siendo…-Cyborg le dijo con una sonrisa y con la ceja levantada- …feliz

-Arrghh!-Noodle dijo aventándose a ella. Golpeandola.

Cyborg reia.

Yuuna estaba en la puerta… Viendo todo. La pequeña peliazul (claro, ella se parece demasiado a Noodle pero tiene el cabello azul) veía a Cyborg con furia. Ella podía hacer muchos males en la banda. No sabia como terminaría todo. Si bien o si mal… Ella solo quería que terminara todo… ya.

**Bien chicos… Aquí termino el cap n_n" Ojala les haya gustado n_n Disfrute mucho haciendo este capitulo porque no tuve ninguna interrupción y ya lo había planeado TODO! Jaja… Bueno… ByeBye!**

1 _Nombre de una canción del grupo de música electrónica LMFAO que mas bien significa: "Perdon por divertirme"_


	8. Traicion?

**Hola a todos! :D acabo de ver "Quiero mis XV's" en MTv y de fondo estaba "Dirty Harry" :D haha n_n **

**Capitulo 8: Traición…?**

Despues de esa larga noche, todos se fueron a dormir, la película había terminado a las 2:30 A.M.

Despues de lo que paso entre Russel y Cyborg, nadie le quería hablar a ella. Noodle, que estaba exhausta por la pelea a golpes entre ella y Cyborg, se durmió inmediatamente en el roto sillón. 2D se quedo al ultimo para ver dormir a la joven y herida japonesa.

-_Que linda se ve cuando duerme_-2D pensaba viéndola dormir. 2D, decidido, la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto. Subio el escandaloso (-.-") ascensor y recorrió los oscuros pasillos de Kong Studios. La llevo a su cuarto y la acosto. Antes de salir, vio una sombra que se dirigía al cuarto.

2D, por si acaso, se fue corriendo al cuarto donde esta Shaun (Si, esa cabeza que grita "It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's DARE!).

Hizo todo lo posible para no despertarlo, se escondió detrás de una caja. La sombra era de Cyborg. Entro, se veía enojada

-Hola, cariño-Cyborg le dijo a Noodle, que aun seguía dormida-Sabes algo? Te quiero, y por eso tomare tu maldita Grulla.

Cyborg tomo la preciada Grulla que Noodle hizo con Danielle.

-No…!-2D grito, Cyborg volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba 2D

-2D?-Cyborg pregunto con un tono enojado.

2D retrocedió, para poder perderse en la obscuridad. En el intento, cayo en un profundo hoyo. El trato de no gritar para que Cyborg no lo oyera. Cayo en un cuarto lleno de pantallas, cajas, maniquíes metalicos?

2D rondo por todo ese cuarto. Esa cara en los maniquíes se parecía a la de Noodle. Todos tenían pelo de diferente color. Otros rojos, turquesas, rosas, tonos morados que no llegaban al tono de morado del suave cabello de Noodle y otros azules.

-Oh mi Dios…-2D decía contemplando todo el lugar. Se acerco a una pantalla, y con un torpe tropezon, se cayo y aplanó algunos botones del teclado. Hubo un pop-up en la pantalla con información de… Cyborg Noodle?

2D se quedo atónito ante todo eso…

Murdoc había programado a Cyborg para hacerles la vida imposible…

-**RUSSEL! RUSSEL HOBBS!**-2D corria descontroladamente por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Russel-**RUSS!**

Tocaba fuertemente la puerta. Esperaba que no estuviera dormido.

-QUE QUIERES?-Russel grito abriendo la puerta. 2D empujo a Russ hacia adentro y cerro la puerta

-Murdoc nos traciono!-2D le susurro, apenas se le entendía lo que decía

-QUE?-Russel grito

-Murdoc nos traiciono!-2D susurro mas fuerte

-**QUE?**

-**MURDOC NOS TRAICIONO!**-2D grito

-Callate… No grites (-.-")… **EL CARA DE MIERDA NOS TRAICIONO?**

2D asintió con miedo

-Como?

-El creo mal a Cyborg! Gracias a el es mala con Noodle y con todos!

Russ gruño, tomo a 2D y salió del cuarto.

Bajo hasta donde estaba el Winnebago de Murdoc.

-**HIJO DE PUTA! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!**-Russel le dijo golpeando fuertemente la puerta del winnebago.-**ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!**

**-**Q-que.**QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?**-Murdoc grito abriendo la puerta.

Russel lo metió al winnebago, le apretó el cuello y lo levanto con su mano.

-**PORQUE CREASTE A CYBORG NOODLE MALVADA?-**Russel dijo amenazándolo con el puño

-**Q-QUE QUE YO HICE QUE?**-Murdoc decía asustado.

Russel le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-**ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! LO ADMITO! CYBORG ES MALA CASI POR MI CULPA! C-CUANDO LA ESTABA CREANDO SE HABIA IDO LA LUZ!**

-Con razón no pude ver The Walking Dead…-2D dijo recordando ese dia.

Murdoc lo vio enojado.

-**Y LE ENTRO UN VIRUS A LA PUTA COMPUTADORA!**

-Ahh… entonces tu no lo hiciste a propósito?-Russel dijo viéndolo con cara de pregunta.

El negó con miedo. Russ miro pensativamente al suelo y dejo caer a Murdoc.

-Porque demonios creen eso?-Murdoc pregunto.

-Es que 2D…-Russ dijo pero Murdoc no lo dejo continuar

-**TU! COMO COÑOS DESCUBRISTE ESE LUGAR SECRETO?**-Murdoc dijo acercándose a 2D con rabia.

-F-fue un accidente! D:-2D dijo alejándose.

-UN ASUNTO COMO ESTE NO PUEDE ARREGLARSE CON UN "_fue un accidente"_-Murdoc le dijo arremedándole y apuntándole con el puño. 2D estaba listo para su paliza. Pero Russel lo detuvo.

-A ver! Dejen de estar asi! Murdoc: deja de tratar a 2D como a un perro y 2D:… No actúes como un idiota.-Russel dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas.

La puerta del winnebago empezó a rechinar. Alguien la abrió, era la pequeña Yuuna.

-Estrellita! Que haces aquí tan tarde?-2D dijo corriendo hacia ella y cargándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza que significaba: nada.

-Mmm… bueno, me largo a dormir y a acostar a Yuuna.-2D dijo saliendo del Winnebago.

-Yo también… Adios-Russel dijo saliendo.

Murdoc se le quedo viendo a la puerta que se cerro fuertemente.

-Pff…para evitar esto tengo que masturbarme mas.

**Bueno, aquí termino el cap n.n Chau!**


	9. Adios amistad

**Hola a todos! :D Antes de empezar el capitulo, quiero decir que ando muy feliz por que me siento bien de que muchas personas me apoyen con el fic. Todos me motivan demasiado a continuarlo con sus reviews y con las personas que les importa mi fic. En mi escuela varias personas lo han leído y he recibido muy buenas criticas y hasta ideas. **

**Gracias a todos y todas n_n haha bueno, aquí el fic:**

**Capitulo 9: Adios amistad**

En el reformatorio, quiero decir, Internado, Danny se aburría de la clase de la señorita Higashiyama… Queria escapar para ir con Noodle a Kong Studios en Essex. Desde que ella intento escapar, la tenían muy vigilada.

Ella esperaba a que terminara la clase, tenia un plan de escape… Un gran plan de escape.

Cuando sono la campana de clase, salió disparada. Pero un anuncio en los pasillos la detuvo… **JUSTIN BIEBER IRIA AL INTERNADO?** Danny, cuando vio ese anuncio, se emociono demasiado… Pero tenia que escapar de ahí. No quería mas sufrimiento, extrañaba a Noodle y quería ver a todos en Kong Studios.

Ella trago saliva y fue a su cuarto. No empaco nada de ropa, solo lo que tenia que usar.

-_Esta noche…escapare._-Danny pensaba guardando todo lo que necesitaba en una bolsa pequeña.

Puso todo a un lado y se tiro en la cama. Se durmió un rato… esperando a que llegara la hora.

Pasaron 45 minutos y ella se despertó. Tomo su bolsa y entro por el conducto de ventilación.

-_Dios mio, porque tome el conducto de ventilación? Soy claustrofóbica!_-Danny pensaba sufriendo adentro. Sentia que los muros se iban cerrando. Gateo y gateo con claustrofobia. No llegaba a ningún lado. Tragaba saliva. Hasta que vio una luz y un sonido de regadera.

-_No quiero ser una pervertida…. Pero quiero algo de aire_-Danny dijo dirigiéndose a la luz.

Se acerco y ahí había un chico, bañándose. El chico volteo a ver hacia Danny. Ella se quedo en shock

-**OH MI DIOS! ES JUSTIN BIEBER!**-Danny dijo gritando emocionada. Justin solo saludo con la mano y con una gran sonrisa… aunque algo sonrojado. A Danny casi se le iba el aire, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.-_Tengo que continuar…_-Danny pensó viendo hacia adelante-**ADIOS JUSTIN!**

El solo se despidió con la mano. Ella siguió con su camino.

**En Kong Studios**

2D estaba acostado, viendo al techo, pensando en volver con Noodle, la amaba con todo su corazón.

-_Vamos, 2D, dile que aun la amas, ve a su cuarto y dile algo._-2D se mandaba a si mismo en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien entro al cuarto. Era Cyborg, que llego con una mirada amenazante.

-Hola, 2D-Cyborg decía dirigiéndose hacia el.

-H-hola… C-cyborg, que quie..?

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero.-Cyborg dijo sacando una pistola.

-N-no, no lo se, te lo j-juro.-2D dijo retrocediendo.

-QUIERO que me digas QUE FUE LO QUE VISTE EN LA NOCHE

-T-t-te vi a ti t-tomando l-la grulla de N-Noodle

Cyborg apunta hacia la cabeza de 2D.

-Si dices alguna palabra de lo que viste anoche… Murdoc ya no tendrá a alguien para golpear…-Despues de decir esto, Cyborg quita la pistola de la cabeza de 2D y lo besa.-Te amo.-Despues de esto, se sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta de golpe.

2D entendió la amenaza que le dijo Cyborg. Si el decía algo, lo mataria. Y en cuanto al beso, se sintió raro, varios toques le invadieron la boca, mas que la primera vez. De repente, se vuelve a abrir la puerta, es Cyborg otra vez, que solo se asoma

-Quien es esa rubia loca que esta ahí abajo abrazando gente?-Cyborg pregunto.

-Uh…? Que rubia lo… **DANIELLE!**-2D dijo corriendo hacia la puerta y saliendo. Bajo rápidamente y la vio… Danielle había regresado!.

-**2D!**-Danny grito corriendo hacia el.

Los dos se abrazaron.

-Danielle! Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-2D le pregunto sorprendido

-En el refor… Internado con Noodle!-Danny dijo de golpe volteando a ver a Noodle.

-Ah! Si!,Se equivoco de avion y paro ahí!-Noodle dijo uniéndose.

-Uh… Si recuerdo…-2D dijo recordando ese dia.

Cyborg tenia un plan en mente… Separar completamente a la banda y quedarse con 2D. Su primer blanco era Noodle. Primero tenia que hacer que Danny y ella dejaran su amistad. Cyborg antes tenia el plan de destruir la grulla pero ahora… Era otra cosa.

-Hola Danielle!-Cyborg dijo entrando al nuevo cuarto de Danny.

-Uh? Hola… Noodle?-Danielle dijo viéndola extrañada.

-No.. nada de eso soy Cyborg, una copia de Noodle hecha por Murdoc.-Cyborg dijo saludándola con la mano.

-Ok..?

-Bueno, te gustan los… chocolates suizos?

-Si! Los amo! Aquí no los puedo conseguir!

-Pues yo tengo demasiados… Barras super grandes…

-Enserio?

-Si! Tengo como 28

-Oh dios! Me das algunas?

-Si… pero si tu… Destruyes la grulla de Noodle.

-Pero si ella ama a esa grulla, además las hicimos juntas y eso es un regalo de parte mia.

-Quieres tus chocolates?

Danielle se queda pensativa un momento y se va, segundos mas tarde regresa con la grulla.

-Que tengo que hacer?

Noodle, después de llevar a pasear a Yuuna, llega agotada a su cuarto pero… Ve 2 grullas rotas, y contiene una nota. Noodle traga saliva.

-_Otra maldita acción de Cyborg…_

Toma la nota y la lee.

"_Lo siento… No quiero que jamás volvamos a ser amigas… Nunca me preguntes porque… Nunca me vuelvas a hablar…"_

A Noodle se le cae la nota porque se queda atónita. Luego de eso, se pone a llorar.

Ella quería demasiado a Danielle... Hicieron una gran promesa de mejores amigas… y se rompió… Por unos putos chocolates…

**Ok… Esto me dolio hacerlo… Me trae recuerdos malos… Bueno… ByeBye! Y perdón por tardarme en subirlo.**


	10. Aun te ama

**Hola a todos! Aquí con el nuevo cap n_n" no puedo creer que ya llegue hasta el 10 :'3 que rápido!**

**Capitulo 10: Aun te ama**

Noodle seguía llorando después de lo que paso, no sabia como había pasado. Yuuna entro a su habitación, al parecer, con un dibujo.

-Que traes ahí? Corazón?-Noodle le pregunto entre lagrimas y tomando el dibujo.

Yuuna se lo dio. Era un dibujo de, al parecer Cyborg y Danielle. Cyborg le hablaba a Danielle enseñándole chocolates a cambio de que rompiera las grullas.

Noodle entendió rápidamente que había pasado. Tal vez Yuuna no sabia hablar, pero era mas inteligente que Russel.

-Gracias por hacerme entender todo, te amo-Noodle le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Ella corrió de su cuarto y fue con Danielle, pero Cyborg se interpuso en su camino.

-A donde vas?-Cyborg le pregunto.

-A reconciliarme con Danielle-Noodle dijo tratando de pasar, pero Cyborg no se lo permitió.-Dejame pasar!

-Danny no quiere volver a ser tu amiga, tu lo sabes

-**TU LA OBLIGASTE A HACERLO!**

-Como supiste…?

-Tu querida _hija_ Yuuna me dijo.

Cyborg se quedo seria y dejo pasar a Noodle.

Ella entro al cuarto de Danielle.

-Se lo que paso…-Noodle dijo cuando entro.

Danielle saco varias lagrimas y corrió a abrazar a Noodle.

-No quería hacerlo! Pero amo los chocolates suizos!-Danielle dijo entre lagrimas

Noodle rio.

-Simplemente no le sigas la corriente a Cyborg, es mala-Noodle le dijo.

-Ya me di cuenta…

-Bueno… entonces? Amigas de nuevo?

-Siempre lo fuimos!

Cyborg escuchaba desde afuera muy desesperada de que sus planes no sirvieran ella esta extremadamente desesperada cuando escucha a Russel cantar en la regadera en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa! Y Cyborg rio con una risa malefica y enseguida penso en arruinar la amistad que tenia Russ y Noodle

-_Noodle y Russel se quieren mucho… No? Jaja…No por mucho_-Cyborg pensó con una sonrisa malévola.-_Antes que nada… tengo que hablar con el sexy Murdoc Niccals._

Ella corrio con Murdoc, cuando llego, el estaba sentado en su cama, sin hacer nada.

-Porque me creaste?-Cyborg pregunta de golpe.

-Porque extrañaba a Noodle-Murdoc dijo extrañado por su pregunta.

-Yo no soy como Noodle! Nada que ver! Yo soy **MEJOR!**-Cyborg dice sorprendida por la respuesta de Murdoc

Murdoc rio

-Puedes ser mejor, pero mejor siendo malvada, veras, yo te puse un nivel de maldad alto para que fueras como yo!-Murdoc dijo con tono vanidoso.

-Entonces ya no me necesitas!-Cyborg dijo sorprendida.

Murdoc hace una mueca y Cyborg se retira

-Murdoc algún dia retirara sus palabras y vera que soy mejor-Cyborg se dijo con una sonrisa malévola.-Vamos a arruinar la amistad de esos dos… Russel y Noodle.

Russ y Noodle estaban en la cocina juntos viendo que hacian de cenar y Cyborg se le hecha encima a Russ

-Hola Russ! Perdon por ser un poco (un poco?) egoísta al principio pero podemos empezar de nuevo! Ya que los dos sabemos que soy mejor que Noodle y que puedes tener una mejor relación conmigo!-Cyborg dijo con una gran sonrisa. Russel se quedo sorprendido con todo lo que ella dijo.

No lo podía creer. Russ rio y Noodle estaba enojada y celosa al mismo tiempo ya que ella queria demasiado a Russ como un hermano

-Ni lo pienses! Yo no cambio a mi pequeña por nada!-Russe le dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Noodle.-Ni siquiera por un clon barato de Noodle.

Cyborg se enojo

-Ah no?- Cyborg dijo se fue de la cocina.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar flautitas (hechas por Russ y con ayuda de Noodle) fueron a ver una pelicula de terror. Cyborg penso en otro plan en poner celosa a Noodle con 2D

Ellos dos se habian sentado juntos.

A veces Noodle se cubria los ojos con el hombro de 2D.

Cyborg los vio a los dos.

Justo cuando se iban a agarrar las manos Cyborg llega y se sienta en las piernas de 2D

-Como estas, amor?-Cyborg dijo con tono coqueto.

2D se queda atonito

Noodle se enoja y sale corriendo al cementerio. 2D ve a Cyborg enojado y niega con la cabeza.

-Se nota que no quieres tener amigos…-2D le dijo enojado a Cyborg.

Danielle prende los focos de la sala, porque le hartaba la obscuridad. Todos cruzan miradas y terminan viendo a Cyborg, ella se retira.

-Me aburro, me largo a ver porno…-Murdoc dijo parándose de su lugar.

-Yo jugare en mi cuarto a la consola.-Russel dijo.

Yuuna bosteza y se va a dormir.

Danielle y 2D se quedan solos.

-Sigues amando a Noodle?-Danielle le pregunto.

-Mas de lo que piensas, mi querida Danielle.-El dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

-Ve con ella y habla, es una noche muy linda y debes de aprovecharla para volver con ella.-Danielle le dijo.

-No estoy seguro… No se si me siga amando.

-**CLARO QUE TE SIGUE AMANDO! SE PUSO SUPER CELOSA CUANDO CYBORG SE TE AVENTO A LAS PIERNAS! CLARO QUE TE AMA!**-Danny dijo parándose y gritando.

2D se para y se queda pensando en que el la  
ama mas que a nadie mas en la vida y la tiene que recuperar.

-Lo hare… Gracias por motivarme, Danny.-2D dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Danny solo asiente y se queda callada.

2D Abre la puerta

y ve la silueta de Noodle viendo las estrellas sentada en una lapida mientras había luciérnagas y nieve fina cayendo.

**OMG! El capitulo mas rápido que he escrito! :DD Todo gracias a 2 pequeñas amigas que me dan unas geniales ideas! Con ellas termino mas rápido! Las adoro a las dos!: Lizzy y Danny! :3 Las amo :3 bueno, mando saludos a mi linda amiga Toph! Que me pidió que la pusiera en algún lugar del fic x3 hahha, gracias a todos por sus reviews! :3 ByeBye! :3**


	11. La verdad

**Hola a todos! :3 Estoy muy feliz porque me siento muy motivada a seguir este fic, antes tenia otro pero no tenia ningún review y decidi borrarlo y luego empecé con este y recibi muy buenos reviews y me siento feliz :3 Gracias a todos! Y antes de empezar este capitulo, quiero decirles que les recomiendo que en la escena de 2D y Noodle escuchen "A thousand years" de Christina Perri :3**

**Capitulo 11: La verdad**

2D se dirigió con Noodle, ella, según 2D, se veía tan linda.

-Hola, Noods-2D le dijo.

-Oh! Hola 2D!-Noodle le contesto.

-Que haces aquí afuera? Hace frio!-2D le dijo poniéndole a Noodle su chamarra.

-Amo el frio… Ni siquiera lo siento!

-Uh… Ok, puedo sentarme?

-Claro!-Noodle dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Los dos quedaron viendo las luciérnagas y estrellas.

-Y… como te fue en…

-Muy mal… Las maestras eran malas… No podía creer eso, decían que era el mejor internado!-Noodle dijo interrumpiendo a 2D.

-Uh… Ok, y… me extrañaste?

-claro que te extrañe! Para mi eres la mejor compañía del mundo! No se que haría sin ti…

2D se sonrojo, amaba demasiado a Noodle.

-Jeje… Oye… es una noche hermosa… las estrellas brillan mucho, las luciérnagas vuelan con sus grandes luces y la nieve cae… Pensaba que era un gran momento para… Bailar.

Noodle se quedo sorprendida cuando 2D dijo eso.

-Dijiste que no sabias bailar-Noodle le dijo.

-Emm… Si, lo se pero es un momento perfecto para aprender.

Los dos se pararon y empezaron a bailar, el ambiente era hermoso.

-Wow…. Se _"nota"_ que no sabes bailar-Noodle dijo viendo los pasos de 2D.

-Jeje… Oye…

-Si?

-Te amo…

-Yo también pero tengo miedo de que en el futuro ames a otra persona…

-Amo a otra persona…

-Enserio…? A Q-quien?

-A alguien que en unas semanas o meses te empezara a decir "Mamá"

Noodle sonrio

-_Quisiera besarlo… Pero es demasiado rápido…Tengo que esperar un momento!-_Noodle pensó.

-Oye… Como les iba con Yuuna cuando yo no estaba?-Noodle dijo empezando otra conversación.

2D dio un suspiro.

-Dormia mucho… Desde que te fuiste. Tardábamos demasiado para despertarla, Murdoc se emocionaba demasiado cuando ella hacia algo, como levantar un objeto, parpadear o cosas asi. Russel, cuando ella empezó a comer, le hacia unos manjares y yo… Cuando la veía a los ojos… Me acordaba de ti… Tiene los mismos ojos que tu, tiene la misma figura de ojos que tu… Parecen hermanas tu y ella.-2D dijo recordando como era antes.

-Yo quería vivir todos esos lindos momentos…Estoy viviendo los peores… Con Cyborg…

-Pero estamos juntos.

-Eso es lo bueno.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Seguian bailando. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio.

-Oye… Perdon por no creerte en L.A… Se que te embriagaron y todo.. fui una tonta al no creerte.

-Noodle…

-Ya tengo que empezar a pensar de que la gente se equivoca… Tu te equivocaste porque te embriagaron.

-Noodle…

-Y perdón por lanzar el caro anillo a…-Noodle no pudo terminar porque 2D… Le había robado un beso.

Noodle se quedo atónita ante todo eso. Hasta que ella cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

El beso era tan tierno… Duro muchos minutos. Noodle estaba feliz de que 2D enserio la amaba.

Cuando terminaron, Noodle abrazo a 2D.

-Te amo…-Noodle le dijo.

-Entonces… Regresamos?-2D le pregunto.

Noodle dejo de abrazarlo y asintió con mucha alegría. Los dos se volvieron a besar.

Danielle veía todo desde el techo. Se sintió muy feliz de que ellos dos hayan regresado. Ella dio un salto de alegría que casi hacia que se cayera de ese alto edificio.

Noodle y 2D se acostaron en la fría nieve. Hacia frio, pero la temperatura de los dos los mantuvo calientes. Los dos se quedaron dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Despierten… Bellos durmientes-Russel les dijo a 2D y a Noodle, que se quedaron ahí toda la noche.

-Despierten…-Murdoc les dijo con un tono cantado.-**DESPIERTEN!** -Murdoc dijo dándole una cachetada a 2D.

-**QUE! YO NO LO HICE!**-2D dijo levantándose de golpe mientras que Noodle apenas empieza a abrir sus ojos.

Murdoc rie.

-Levantense, ya es algo tarde.-Murdoc dijo.

2D checa su reloj y ve las 3:36 P.M

-Oh mi dios! Pues a que hora nos dormimos… Noodle?-2D le pregunto a Noodle, que apenas se estaba levantando.

-Como a las 12:00.

-Vamonos, tengo mucha hambre-2D dijo levantándose y dándole la mano a Noodle para que ella también se levantara.

-Les guarde desayuno, les hice un croissant de jamon y queso-Russel les dijo.

-Que rico-Noodle dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de 2D.

-Yo ire a mi winnebago-Murdoc dijo alejándose.

Murdoc se fue tranquilo, caminando hacia su winnebago… Pero cuando entra..

-Hola Niccals…-Cyborg le dijo, sentada y arrba de ella esta Yuuna, amarrada y con la boca vendada.-Que _sorpresa_ hallarte aquí!

-Que es lo que quieres?-Murdoc le pregunto enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

Cyborg saco una pistola y la apunto hacia la cabeza de la pequeña Yuuna.

-Un trato…

-Que clase de trato?

Cyborg miro a Murdoc con cara maléfica.

-Has un pacto con el diablo… dame el alma de Noodle y hazme real…

-O si no que?

-O si no… Bye Bye a Yuuna y Bye Bye a la felicidad de Noodle! Tu decides!

Noodle estaba afuera, oyendo todo. Quiso intervenir, pero antes debía escuchar mas para ver si Murdoc estaba de su lado o del de Cyborg.

-No quiero que le hagas nada a Yuuna y no quiero que Noodle se quede sin alma! Amo a las dos!-Murdoc dijo.

-A bueno… Si eso es lo que…-Cyborg dijo, pero Noodle entra y la interrumpe.

-**NO PUEDES!**-Noodle dijo entrando, dispuesta a decir la verdad.

-Porque no? Muñequita?-Cyborg le pregunto.

Noodle tomo la mano de Yuuna y le enseño su palma donde tenia el 22 marcado

-Es inmortal…-Noodle le dijo.-Hasta los 22 años.

Murdoc se quedo sorprendido. Cyborg simplemente subió la ceja.

-Enserio! Hice un pacto con el diablo para que revivieran a Murdoc a cambio de algo de Yuuna o mi vida, y decidi algo de Yuuna, o sea, algunos años.-Noodle dijo viendo a todos.

-Con razón… este lugar no se parece nada al infierno.-Murdoc dijo volteando a ver a todos lados.

-Puedes hacerle daño… Pero no puedes matarla-Noodle le dijo abrazando a Yuuna y desatándola.

Cyborg miro a Noodle con desprecio y se fue.

-Me sigo preguntando porque yo la tuve que crear…-Murdoc dijo.

-Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo-Noodle dijo saliendo con Yuuna en los brazos.

Murdoc se quedo ahí parado mientras oia como se cerraba la puerta del winnebago.

-Ya quedo que me tengo que masturbar mas con Britney Spears-Murdoc dijo sentándose en la cama.

**Mas tarde…**

-Porque no me dijiste?-2D le dijo a Noodle.

-Que cosa?-Noodle le pregunta a 2D.

-Lo de Yuuna, que solo podrá vivir 22 años!

-No te quise preocupar…

-Umm… Eso no es lo preocupante, lo preocupante fue cuando te fuiste! Estuve demasiado deprimido!-2D dijo recordando.

-Pero ya estoy aquí…Ok?-Noodle dijo. Despues de eso le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-**PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE?**-Danielle y Russel llegan de la nada gritando.

-Porque no los quise preocupar!-Noodle dijo harta de decir y decir.

-Pero preocupante fue cuando te fuiste!-Russel le grito.

-Preocupante fue cuando me dejaste sola en el internado!-Danielle dijo.

-Pff….! Ya no quiero dar explicaciones!-Noodle dijo saliéndose de ahí.

Danielle y Russel miraron a 2D

-Que?-2D dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Esta embarazada otra vez?-Russel pregunto.

-**MAS TE VALE QUE NO! FACE-ACHE! YA TENGO SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS!**-Murdoc grito desde la cocina.

-Ya oiste al jefe…-Russel dijo sonriéndose y yéndose de ahí.

-Como te fue con Noodle en la noche?-Danny le pregunto a 2D.

-Hermoso… Volvimos! Y se que pronto estaremos casados.-2D dijo feliz.

-Que genial…-Danny dijo sonriendo.

**Bueno! Aquí acabo el cap! Gracias por los reviews e ideas! ByeBye!**


	12. Momento arruinado

**Holo a todos! :D Ando feliz no se porque n_n haha…**

**Capitulo 12: Momento arruinado…**

2D estaba jugando en su cuarto con su tamagochi, no tenia nada que hacer. De repente, alguien toca a su puerta.

-Pase!-2D dijo sin apartar la vista hacia su tamagochi.

Danielle entro con una gran sonrisa

-Hola 2D!-Danny dijo acercándose a toda velocidad a el.

-Q-q que pasa?-2D dijo asombrado de la actitud de Danielle.

-Tienes que pedirle matrimonio a Noodle **YA!**-Danielle le dijo tomandolo de la mano y llevándoselo a la fuerza.

-**ME VAS A ARRANCAR LA MANO!**-2D dijo arrastrándose.-No crees que es demasiado rápido? APENAS VOLVI CON ELLA!

-Tienes que hacerlo para no perderla jamás!-Danny le dijo por fin dejándolo.

-Pero se que nunca la perderé-2D dijo sonriendo.

Danny arqueo una ceja y tomo a 2D del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el Jeep.

Noodle estaba en su cuarto jugando con Yuuna.

-Pequeña… Porque no has dicho tu primera palabra?-Noodle le pregunto moviéndole los brazos.

Ella simplemente sonrio.

-Por favor… Di algo-Noodle dijo borrándose la sonrisa.

Ella abrió la boca, pero Murdoc llego de golpe.

-Hola, Princesas-Murdoc dijo en la puerta.

- ¬¬" Hola, Murdoc, que te trae por aquí?-Noodle dijo molesta.

-No se… Pensaba en que si… Querian ir a cenar pizza-Murdoc dijo sonriendo.

-Todos?

-Si, Todos!

-Esta bien! Solo bañare a Yuuna y me bañare a mi también y…

-Solo apúrense -_-

Noodle rodo los ojos y le aventó un peluche a Murdoc para que se fuera. Yuuna rio, Noodle también.

Murdoc simplemente se fue y cerro la puerta.

Pasaron 15 segundos de silencio y…

-**DONDE ESTA EL FACE-ACHE Y DANIELLE?**-Murdoc grito.

**Con 2D y Danny:**

-Y bien..?-2D le pregunto a Danielle.

-Entra ahí y compra el anillo mas lindo para Noodle-Danielle le dijo apuntando hacia la joyería.

-Porque no vamos los dos?-2D dijo deteniéndose.

-Porque es tu novia-futura esposa y la amas… No?-Danielle le pregunto con astucia.

2D se quedo pensando un momento

-**SI! LA AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON Y NO LA QUIERO PERDER!**-2D dijo corriendo hacia la puerta de vidrio. El corre y choca contra la puerta.

-2D… Chocaste…-Danielle dijo

-**NO ME DIGAS!**-2D dijo levantándose.

-Ya, entra… -_-"

2D entro. No sabia cual escoger.

-_Una chica hermosa… Necesita un anillo hermoso._-2D pensaba mientras veía la vitrina donde estaban los anillos.

**En Kong…**

-**DONDE ESTAN EL FACE-ACHE Y DANIELLE?**-Murdoc gritaba por todo Kong Studios.

-No lo sabemos… Les llamamos por celular y no contestaron!-Russel le grito a Murdoc.

-Grr… Estaran muertos cuando regresen!-Murdoc dijo.

Y de la nada llegan…

-**DONDE DEMONIOS ESTUVIERON?**-Murdoc les grito a los 2

-Emm…-2D vio a Danielle.

-Buscando un nuevo teclado para 2D, pero no encontramos… Mucho dinero…-Danielle le dijo.

Murdoc arqueo una ceja

-Bien… Alistense porque nos vamos a cenar Pizza.

-Que?-2D dijo… Cayendose, pero Danielle lo sostuvo

-Momento _prrfecto!_-Danielle le susurro.

-Pero ayer regresamos…-2D le susurro

-Bueno… Me largo a bañar…-Danny dijo dejando caer a 2D

-Ouch!-2D dijo golpeándose con la puerta.

-Estoy lista!-Noodle dijo saliendo del ascensor. 2D al verla se quedo embobado. Traia una blusa de tirantes, una mini falda y unas botas estilo tenis marca Converse. Murdoc lo veía con la ceja arqueada hasta que…

-Face-ache…-Murdoc le susurro-Face-ache!

-Que…-2D le dijo aun embobado

-Emm…-Murdoc dijo viéndolo… Tenia una erección xD

2D al instante reacciono e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa

-Mucho mejor…-Murdoc le dijo.

-Hola… N-Noodle!-2D dijo tapándose su pequeño problema xD

-Hola… 2D? Que haces ahí tirado?-Noodle dijo acercándose a el.

-Ehh…-2D dijo embobado.

-Lo tire por idiota-Murdoc le dijo.

Yuuna llego de la nada y empezó a reir.

-Hola pequeña!-Noodle dijo cargándola

Ella sonrio.

-Al parecer no sere solo yo el que se reira de el face-ache jeje-Murdoc rio.

**Minutos mas tarde…**

-**CYBORG! DANIELLE! APURENSE! NO TENGO SU PUTO DIA!**-Murdoc grito.

-**YA VAMOS!**-Danielle le grito a Murdoc desde su cuarto.

-Y bien… Dime… A que fueron tu y 2D a la… Joyeria-Cyborg le pregunto a Danielle.

Ella se quedo sorprendida por eso, se suponía que era un secreto.

-N-No se de que estas hablando…-Danielle le respondió nerviosa.

-Vamos… Fueron a la joyería a comprar un anillo… O me equivoco?

Danielle volteo a ver a Cyborg.

-Como sabes eso?

-Los oi hablando…-Cyborg le contesto.

Danielle ve a Cyborg. Despues camina hacia la puerta y sale. Cyborg la sigue.

-Vamonos!-Danielle dijo saliendo del ascensor.

Todos entraron al Jeep.

-Bien… No quiero que se comporten como idiotas, vamos a ir a una _Pezzeria_ elegante!-Murdoc dijo antes de arrancar el Jeep

-Murdoc… es Pizzeria!-Danielle le dijo.

-**CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?**_**—**_Murdoc dijo arrancando el Jeep.

**En la Pizzeria…**

-Bueno… Bastardos… Noodle…Yuuna…Danielle…Cyborg… A comer!-Murdoc dijo viendo la gigante pizza de pepperoni que estaba en la mesa.

Todos empezaron a comer.

-Pss… 2D-Danielle le susurro.-Se lo diras ahorita?

-Si! De hecho, lo hare ya!-2D dijo alargando el cuello.

-Hey Noodle!-2D le dijo a Noodle, que estaba a su lado.

-Aquí sus postres-Llego diciendo el mesero que en una bandeja traia un monton de postres.

-**GENIAL!**-Murdoc dijo dejando la pizza a un lado.

Cyborg vio a 2D que estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Noodle. Sonrio con maldad y le puso el pie al mesero.

Uno de los postres cayo en el lugar de 2D, el se asusto y por el susto puso de golpe una mano en la mesa. Gracias a esto, un tenedor salió volando y cayo en la cabeza de Murdoc.

-**FACE-ACHE!**-Murdoc le grito a el con la boca llena.

-Vamos Murdoc! Relajate!-Russel dijo.

Murdoc volteo con mucha fuerza y gracias a esto, un pedazo de pastel salió volando de su boca y cayo en la cara de Danielle

-Hey! Que asco…!-Danielle dijo quitándose todo de la cara. Tomo un pedazo de pepperoni y se lo avento a Murdoc, el se agacho y le cayo a otra persona.

Se hizo un silencio… Esa persona se quito el pepperoni, lo vio, y sonrio.

-**GUERRA DE COMIDA!**-El tipo dijo. Todos se alocaron.

-Hay no…-2D dijo agachándose para cubrise debajo de la mesa. Noodle hizo lo mismo.

-Que me querías decir?-Noodle le pregunto a 2D

-Eh.. No… Nada…-2D dijo

**Horas mas tarde…**

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**-Murdoc no paraba de reir por lo que había pasado en el restaurante.-**FUE TAAAN DIVERTIDO! JAJAJAJAJAJA AL FACE-ACHE LE CAYO UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO… JAJAJJAAJAJAJA!**

-Muy gracioso… Murdoc…-2D dijo tratando de pararse la sangre

-A quien demonios se le ocurre lanzar un cuchillo en una guerra de comida?-Danielle dijo.

-Ni idea… **PERO FUE UN GENIO! JAJAJAJA**-Murdoc dijo sin parar de reir.

2D se sento en el sofá, Danielle se sentó al lado de el.

-Se lo pediste?-Danielle le pregunto.

-No pude… La guerra no me lo permitió Dx -2D dijo sufriendo por su herida en la mano.

-Emm… Te dare ideas! Sigueme!-Danny dijo tomando el brazo de 2D y arrastrándolo.

**Bueno, aquí termino, ByeBye!**


	13. Si!

**Hola a todos! :D Estoy feliz porque dentro de poco tendre "The Singles Collection" :D Genial, No?**

**Capitulo 13: Si!**

-Danielle, no crees que es demasiado rápido?-2D le dijo

-La amas? Verdad?-Danny le pregunto cerrando la puerta

-Si! Pero regresamos hace como 2 dias!

-Bueno… tu ganas, simplemente quise ayudar…

2D se quedo pensando.

-YA! LO HARE! LA AMO Y LO HARE! Que tengo que hacer?

Danielle sonrio.

Noodle regresaba de un agotado paseo con Yuuna. Llegaba cansada, dejo a Yuuna con Russ viendo una película en la sala. Ella subió, entro a su cuarto y…  
-HOLA NOODS!-2D dijo acostado en su cama… DESNUDO?  
-AH! 2D! que haces aquí? Y… Desnudo?-Noodle dijo sorprendida.  
-Nada… Impresionandote-2D dijo en tono seductor.

-Sabes que siempre me impresionas…-Noodle dijo sonriendo.

-Enserio?-2D dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si… Ahora… Sal de mi cuarto y dejame darme un baño.  
-Me gustaría quedarme aquí para contemplar la escena jeje…-2D dijo en tono pervertido.  
Noodle arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.  
-Sabias que eres un pervertido?-Noodle dijo sonriendo.  
-Jaja… Bueno… Me largo haha-2D dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Stu-Pot… enserio… que querías hacer?-Noodle dijo acercándose a su cara con la ceja arqueada.

-Emm yo… yo… eh…-2D dijo rascándose la nuca.

Noodle sonrio y arqueo la ceja.

-Sabes que no juego a eso…ok?-Noodle dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de 2D.

-Pero es que yo… eh…-2D dijo nervioso.

-Pronto será 2D… Pronto-Noodle dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Despues de eso, Noodle empujo a 2D hacia el corredor y cerro la puerta. El se quedo embobado y desnudo (xD) en el corredor. Ahí se quedo por varios minutos. Murdoc casualmente pasaba por ahí y vio a 2D.

Lo vio por un momento para ver que demonios hacia ahí xD

-Emm… Face-ache…-Murdoc le dijo.

-Si…?-2D le dijo aun embobado.

-Sabias que… Estas desnudo… en el corredor… afuera del cuarto de Noodle?

-Eh… QUE?-2D dijo reaccionando.

-Si… estas desnudo en un corredor. **AHORA VE A PONERTE ALGO DE ROPA!**-Murdoc le grito.

-SI! YA VOY SIR NICCALS!-2D dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Murdoc lo vio alejándose y rio.

2D se puso ropa y salió a ver a Danielle.

-Tuviste suerte?-Danielle le pregunto.

-No, no quiso-2D dijo algo triste.

-Ehmm… Lo sabia

-Algún otro plan?

Danielle se que quedo pensativa.

Noodle saldría a comprar algo de comida, quería dejar a Yuuna, pobresita, estaba agotada por el paseo de hoy xD Noodle se dirigió a la puerta y 2D se acerco a ella a toda velocidad.

-N-Noodle!-2D dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la caja del anillo pero no la saco por penoso. (xD)

-Uhmm… Si? 2D?-Noodle dijo sonriendo.

-Que… Y-Yo… Tu… N-Noodle… M-Matri…emmm… R-Resident Evil… P-Peliculas… Eh..Exorcista…Ehh… Hueles bien!-2D dijo sonriendo con pena.

-Uhmm… Gracias…?-Noodle dijo extrañada de la actitud de 2D.-Jaja, Yuuna, te quedaras con Russel.

-**Y PORQUE NO CONMIGO?**-Murdoc dijo diciendo de la nada.

-No recuerdas la vez que cuidaste a esos pobres niños?-Noodle dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Murdoc se queda en blanco

***Flashback***

Murdoc y 2 niños que parecian ambos de 10 años estaban en un cuarto… Uno ahorcado y otro preocupado.

Murdoc reia al ver al pobre niño ahorcado (porque le había roto su disco edicion especial de Black Sabbath)

-Ehmm… Señor…-El niño dijo asustado-Creo que lo mato…

Murdoc volteo.

-**NO ME IMPORTA!**-Grito sacando la lengua.

***Fin del flashback***

Murdoc rio nervioso.

-Jeje… Pero amor, solo nos estábamos divertiendo-Murdoc le dijo tratando de convencerla.

-No… No quiero que ella salga ahorcada si rompe uno de tus CD's-Noodle dijo sonriendo.

Noodle salió. Murdoc se quedo en blanco recordando ese dia. 2D se quedo como un tonto, viendo hacia la puerta.

-Face-Ache…?-Murdoc dijo viéndolo.

-Si..? Murdoc..?-2D dijo atontado.

-Has actuado muy raro últimamente… sabias?

-Emm… QUE?-2D dijo reaccionando.

Murdoc arqueo una ceja y se fue a sentarse en el sofá.

**Mas tarde…**

-QUE NO FUNCIONO?-Danielle le grito a 2D.

-No!... Fui un cobarde!-2D dijo

-Pero como esta vez fuiste un cobarde y la primera vez no?

-Emm… Pues…

-Pff… se me secaron las ideas…

Danny se quedo pensando un rato.

Vio hacia el extremo de su cuarto… Habia una cuerda. Sonrio y salió al pasillo y volteo a ver hacia arriba, había un pequeño atico. Volvio a sonreir y entro al cuarto de nuevo.

-Tengo una ideaaa!

**Mas tarde… O_o**

-Danielle… no me colgare para pedirle matrimonio a Noodle.-2D decía dentro del atico. Danielle estaba a su lado, viendo su celular.

-Vamos! Vendra en cualquier momento…-Danielle le dijo dejando el celular a un lado.

-Danielle?-Noodle dijo desde abajo, dirigiéndose hacia justo debajo del atico.

-VAMOS! YA VIENE!-Danielle le dijo a 2D

-No puedo! Me da miedo saltar!-2D dijo viendo hacia abajo

Danielle se enojo y empujo a 2D.

El quedo colgado de cabeza, justo cuando se balanceo para enfrente sus labios quedaron encajados en los de Noodle. El traia la cajita del anillo en sus manos.

-Emm… Noodle... Quieres casarte…conmigo?-2D dijo colgado.

Noodle sonrio con emoción. Antes de decir su respuesta, 2D cayo al suelo. Quedo viendo hacia al techo.

Noodle se agacho hacia a el.

-Si-Ella le contesto con una gran sonrisa. Despues de esto, ella le dio un beso en los labios.

2D, mientras se besaban, le metió el anillo en su delgado dedo.

Danielle los veía con una gran sonrisa.

Cyborg los observaba a los 2, que estaban tirados besándose.

-Tengo planes… Mi querida Noodle…-Cyborg susurro con cara malvada.

**Bien, perdón por la demora, no había podido por la tarea… ERA DEMASIADA! Dx bueno… ByeBye!**


	14. plan fallido

**Hola a tod s! :D aquí con el nuevo cap! :D disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 14: Plan fallido **

Cyborg se dirigió a su cuarto, tenia un gran plan.

Tomó algo de maquillaje morado y lo puso en su ojo derecho. Parecia que la habían golpeado. Se puso algunas extensiones color morado obscuro en el cabello, se puso lentes de contacto color verde… Verde como los ojos de Noodle. La verdad parecía un autentico clon de Noodle… El mas exacto.

Se vio al espejo y sonrio… la misma sonrisa de Noodle.

Salio de su cuarto, todos parecían estar dormidos. Esa noche no había sido de películas asi que era poco probable que hubiera alguien afuera. (A menos que Murdoc necesitara algo de comida)

Los lamentos del antiguo dueño de Kong Studios se podían oir claramente, Cyborg no estaba asustada, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Camino lentamente hacia el cuarto de Noodle, su puerta estaba abierta. Cyborg entro, lo primero que vio al entrar fue el brillo del hermoso anillo de diamante que 2D le había dado.

Cyborg la vio durante un minuto. La veía con maldad. Sonrio y tomo su mano, le saco el delicado anillo de diamante. Noodle al sentir eso despertó.

-Que haces a…-Noodle dijo pero no pudo terminar porque Cyborg le tapo la boca. Ella intentaba gritar, pero la mano de Cyborg no se lo permitió. Ella se puso el anillo y se llevo a Noodle.

Ella intentaba escapar de ella, pero era demasiado fuerte.

Despues de unos minutos llegaron al cuarto de Cyborg, ella solto a Noodle.

-Pero que demonios quieres?-Noodle le pregunto. Ella no podía ver bien a Cyborg porque estaba en la obscuridad. A Noodle solo la alumbraba la luz de la luna que provenía de la ventana.

Cyborg por fin salió a la luz. Noodle al verla se quedo impresionada, parecía que se estaba viendo al espejo. Cyborg sonrio maléficamente y avento a Noodle hacia el armario. Cuando Noodle quedo ahí adentro se cerro la puerta. Intento salir pero Cyborg había cerrado la puerta por fuera.

-Dejame salir!-Noodle decía dando golpes a la puerta.

Cyborg salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Noodle. Durante el camino vio el anillo de diamante en su mano. Ella sonrio maléficamente. Cuando llego se acosto en la cama de Noodle. Antes de dormirse volvió a sonreir.

…

-Amor? Despierta, duermes demasiado!-2D le dijo a Cyborg disfrazada de Noodle.

Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-Pff! Por fin despertaste!-2D dijo sonriendo.

-Q-Que hora es?-Cyborg pregunto bostezando.

-Las 2… Desde cuando duermes mucho?

-_Umm… Creo que mi plan esta funcionando_-Cyborg pensó al ver que 2D en serio pensaba que ella era Noodle. Ella sonrio.

-Oye, sabes donde esta Cyborg? No fue a desayunar su aceite hecho por Russel-2D pregunto.

-No… Cyborg… Cyborg en la madrugada fue destruida…-Cyborg le dijo sonriendo.

-Umm… Enserio?-2D dijo sorprendido.-Destruida por quien?

Cyborg vio durante unos segundos a 2D.

-Por mi…-Cyborg le dijo con voz cortada, apenas entendible.

-Umm… Te oyes enferma, te pasa algo? Quieres que llame a la ambulancia? Estas embarazada otra vez?-2D dijo en tono jugueton acercándose a ella, con intensiones de besarla.

-**FACE-ACHE! MAS TE VALE QUE NO!**-Murdoc dijo desde abajo… que había oído lo que dijo 2D.

Los dos se quedaron impresionados. Despues continuaron con su platica.

-Jajaja, No…-Cyborg dijo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. 2D se acerco a ella. 2D la beso. El sintió toques eléctricos en su boca cuando beso a Cyborg… Convertida en Noodle. Justo cuando los sintió rompió el beso.

-Que pasa?-Cyborg le pregunto a 2D.

-Umm… Nada.-2D dijo. Despues se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cyborg siguió a 2D con los ojos.

…

-**SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!**-Noodle decía pateando la puerta del armario. Nadie la oia ya que la puerta era de acero.-**NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ ENCERRADA!**

Noodle trataba de salir, pero nadie ni nada la podía oír.

Después se rindió y se quedo ahí sentada, cansada de gritar y patear. Se cruzo de brazos y soplo un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara.

-Como demonios Cyborg pudo tener esa maldita idea en su cabeza hueca? Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes-Noodle decía enojada.

…

A la hora de la comida, Cyborg tenia miedo, si tomaba aceite todos sospecharían y si no comia algo, todos la tomarian como enferma. Asi que decidió salir para "comer" algo en otro lado

-A donde vas?-Murdoc le pregunto a Cyborg, que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Al centro comercial, quiero comer algo ahí.-Cyborg dijo.

-Podemos ir?-Russel pregunto.

-Emm… Lo siento pero no-Cyborg le contesto haciendo el tono mas exacto de Noodle.

Yuuna corrió hacia ella y le abrazo la pierna.

-**DEJAME!**-Cyborg dijo moviendo la pierna para que se soltara. Lo hizo tan brusco que Yuuna se lastimo. Ella empezó a llorar. 2D corrió hacia a ella para cargarla.

-Que te sucede?-Murdoc le grito.

-Nada…-Cyborg dijo sus ultimas palabras antes de salir.

Hubo un silencio. 2D sospecho.

-_Ella no es Noodle… Los toques eléctricos durante el beso… Su actitud con Yuuna… Nada que ver con Noodle_-2D pensaba

….

Cyborg salió a buscar algo de aceite afuera.

-_Bien, este plan esta saliendo como yo quería_-Cyborg pensaba con maldad

**Horas mas tarde…**

2D estaba en su cuarto, solo, jugando con su tamagochi. Yuuna se haba ido a dormir temprano.

2D estaba tan entretenido con su aparato. Despues de un rato, tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasa!-2D dijo sin apartar la vista del tamagochi.

Se abrió la puerta… Era Cyborg… Obviamente disfrazada de Noodle.

-Ah, eres tu-2D dijo volteando a verla.

-Si, soy yo amor…-Cyborg dijo con un tono dulce-fingido.

-Ah… genial-2D dijo volviendo a ver a su aparatito.

-Pero que tienes?-Cyborg le dijo subiéndose a el… Con intensiones de besarlo.

-Un tamagochi… Lo que no tengo es ojos-2D dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Haha… No me refiero a eso… Me refiero a que tienes, que porque estas asi? Asi de actitud?

2D arqueo la ceja. Cyborg no recibió respuesta.

-Vamos… Dime-Cyborg le dijo acariciando la mejilla de 2D.

-Pff dejame… **CYBORG**-2D dijo moviéndose para que lo dejara.

Cyborg lo solto, y se quedo sorprendida por lo que 2D dijo

-Cyborg? Yo..? Para nada… -Cyborg dijo… con un tono de voz muy obvia.-_Soy el amor de tu vida…_-Cyborg le susurro acercándose a el.

-El amor de mi vida es Noodle…-2D dijo empujándola.-Donde esta? **DONDE ESTA ELLA?**

-**YO SOY NOODLE AHORA! AHORA BESAME!**-Cyborg le dijo robándole un beso. 2D en segundos reacciono y la empujo… Rompiendo el beso.

-**DIME DONDE ESTA!-**2D dijo tomandola de los hombros.

Cyborg lo miro un rato con cara seria. Despues de algunos minutos ella se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

Luego de poco, la puerta se abrió, No era Cyborg, Ni Russ, ni Danny ni Murdoc… Era la pequeña Yuuna, que traia una hoja de papel.

-Hola, pequeña… que traes ahí?-2D dijo incandose.

Yuuna le dio la hoja, 2D la vio… Era un pequeño plano del cuarto de Cyborg. Un cuarto estaba pintado de purpura y tenia algo escrito.. Al parecer decía "mamá" pero parecía un garabato. 2D lo capto enseguida…. Noodle estaba en el armario del cuarto de Cyborg.

2D le dio a Yuuna un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, princesa…-2D dijo sonriendo. El se levanto y se fue corriendo. No fue al cuarto de Cyborg… fue primero a la cocina. Tomo algunas galletas y un poco de queso crema… Galletas con queso crema, la botana favorita de Noodle. Las tomo y corrió hacia el cuarto de Cyborg. En el camino tomo un martillo que estaba en la mesa de la sala.

Cuando llego, rompió el candado que tenia el armario, el entro, ahí estaba Noodle… abrazando sus piernas y con la frente baja.

-Noods…? Amor..?-2D dijo entrando.

Noodle alzo la cabeza

-2D!-Noodle dijo. Se levanto y se avento hacia 2D, que estaba muy feliz de verlo.

-Estoy muy feliz de verte… fue una pesadilla estar aquí… hace demasiado calor, tengo mucha hambre y sed!-Noodle dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Los dos dejaron de abrazarse.

-Mira, te traje esto… tu _snack _favorito-2D dijo dándole las galletas con queso crema.

-Gracias.. Te amo-Noodle dijo acercando la cabeza de 2D a la de ella.

Los dos se besaron

-Bueno… Nos vamos de aquí?-2D le pregunto a Noodle.

-Si… ya me harto este lugar, vámonos-Noodle le dijo.

Los dos salieron del closet y de la habitación de Cyborg.

Cyborg estaba en un rincón de su habitación… a oscuras, estaba abrazando sus piernas, aun seguía disfrazada de la real Noodle. Cuando 2D y Noodle se fueron, ella se paro y se dirigió a su espejo, donde se miro por un rato…

**Bien! Aquí termina el capitulo… Que agotador y perdón por la tardanza… Dx Semana de mucha tarea… -_-" pff… bueno… ByeBye**


	15. Amame, odiame, no me importa

**Hola a todos! perdón por la tardanza u_u pero es que me quitaron la compu por mis exámenes u_u jeje… bueno, no importa xD aquí el cap. xD**

**Capitulo 15: Ámame, Ódiame, No me importa**

Cyborg se veía con furia al espejo. Suspiro con maldad y empezó a tirar lo que había en el tocador, no importaba si era importante o no… Todo lo tiro y rompió. Se alejo del espejo y se dirigió a su mesa de noche. Empezo a tirar todo, la lámpara se rompió, algunos cables de ella cayeron. Despues tiro todas las canciones que había escrito, las rompió y las hizo bola.

Se fue a su espejo otra vez, se miro por un rato. Jadeante por el odio que le inundaba en el cuerpo.

Luego se empezó a quitar todo el maquillaje con furia.

…..

2D y Noodle se quedaron a platicar en la sala, comiendo galletas y queso crema

-Entonces Cyborg esta peor que nunca…-2D dijo

-Si… No se que hara después-Noodle dijo con una galleta en la mano.

-Siento que no te he protegido lo suficiente…

-De que estas hablando? Eres la persona que mas me protege!

-…Enserio?

-Si-Noodle dijo acercándose a el-Yo te amo

Noodle besa a 2D en los labios.

-Jeje…-2D dijo después de que Noodle le diera el beso-…Oye

-Si…?

-Yo pensaba en…-2D se aclaro la garganta- que si podemos dormir juntos… Ya que estamos casi a casarnos y ya tenemos a una hija y…

-Claro!-Noodle lo interrumpió.

-Enserio? Pensé que dirias que no!

-Es enserio…. O sea… a poco de casarnos, porque no?

2D sonrio, Noodle se paro para estirarse.

-Pff… entonces… hoy duermo contigo?-Noodle dijo cuando termino.

2D sonrio.

-Si

Noodle sonrio.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Yuuna estaba ahí, asomada en un rincón. Noodle después se dio cuenta.

-Yuuna!-Noodle dijo, ella no salió del rincón, no sabia si era Noodle o Cyborg.-Soy yo… Noods

Yuuna sonrio y corrió hacia ella

-Mamá!-Yuuna dijo abrazandola

Noodle se quedo sorprendida, al igual que 2D

-Dijiste tu primera palabra!-Noodle grito

-Jeje… Lo hizo…-2D dijo abrazando a las 2

-Papa…Mama….-Yuuna dijo.

…

Cyborg seguía llena de furia. Simplemente tenia que hacer algo grande, para deshacerse de Noodle.

En unos instantes pensó en Murdoc.

Cyborg alzo la mirada a su espejo con una sonrisa malévola.

Tenia un gran plan. Las etiquetas de su plan eran:

Pasado, Paula Cracker, Gorillaz sin guitarrista

Cyborg rio.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Noodle y 2D se habían dormido juntos, todo lo demás estaba igual. Murdoc en su winnie, Russ en su cuarto, Cyborg, en el suyo, Yuuna en el de ella y Danielle igual

Noodle despertó primero, se dirigió a la cocina y saco jugo de naranja del refrigerador, se lo sirvió en un vaso y se sento en la mesa a beberlo mientras se ahogaba en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en la boda… Como seria? En donde? A quienes invitaría? Cyborg arruinaría la boda?

Todo eso fue interrumpido por Cyborg, que entro a la cocina sin decir "Buenos Dias"

-Hola Amor…-Cyborg dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Que quieres? Cyborg…-Noodle dijo levantándose.

-Te tengo 2 pequeñas opciones-Cyborg dijo levantando 2 dedos.

Noodle no respondió pero su gesto lo decía todo: "Dilo de una vez para terminar con esto"

Cyborg se le acerco y le susurro:

-Besa a Murdoc en la cama… o tendre que matarte

Cyborg se alejo y le sonrio a Noodle, que tenia una cara de nerviosismo.

-Tu decides…Murdoc…O mueres-Cyborg dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Noodle se quedo pensativa, hasta que al fin volteo a ver a Cyborg.

-Cuanto quieres que dure el beso?-Noodle pregunto.

-No lo se…Yo te mandare una señal-Cyborg dijo saliéndose de la cocina. Despues de esto llegaron Russel, Yuuna y 2D.

-Hola amor-2D dijo dándole un beso.

-…Buenos días-Noodle dijo nerviosa y con voz cortada. Ella volteo a ver a la puerta, ahí estaba Cyborg. Ella movio los labios diciendo: "Hazlo ahora…"

Noodle entre cerro los ojos y se levanto.

-A donde vas?-Russel le pregunto

-T-Tengo que… arreglar algo con M-Murdoc…-Noodle dijo sin voltear a ver a Russel.

Cyborg sonrio con malicia.

….

Noodle se acerco al winnebago de Murdoc y toco su puerta.

-Pase…!-Murdoc dijo desde adentro.

Noodle suspiro y abrió la puerta. Se empezó a acercar a Murdoc, que estaba en su cama con solo una pequeña tanga.

-Hola Noodle-Cup…como estas?-Murdoc le pregunto. No recibió respuesta, Noodle seguía caminando hacia a el. Murdoc alzo una ceja.

Noodle se acosto sobre el.

-N-Noodle…Q-que haces?-Murdoc le pregunto.

-Lo hago por mi vida-Noodle dijo, dio un suspiro y lo empezó a besar.

Murdoc se quedo en _shock_. No sabia que hacer. Si alejarla o dejarse. Lo pensó un momento y luego lo capto; Cyborg la había amenazado.

Murdoc cambio de posición, ahora el estaba arriba y Noodle abajo.

Los besos cada vez se hicieron más lujuriosos; Murdoc lo empezaba a disfrutar, Noodle solo lo hacía por su vida.

Murdoc lo empezó a llevar mas lejos, le empezó a arrancar la ropa a Noodle hasta que quedo en ropa interior.

Noodle se quedo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo nerviosa.

….

Cyborg sonrio y fue al cuarto de 2D y Noodle, donde estaba el celular de la nipona.

Lo tomo y escribió un mensaje a Russel.

_Russ, 2D,vengan con nosotros al winnebago, los necesito._

Cuando Cy dejo de escribir, cerró el celular y lo dejo donde estaba. Luego bajo a la cocina, aun no le había llegado el mensaje a Russ.

-Hola…Buenos días-Cyborg dijo entrando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bue…Oh…Un mensaje-Russel dijo sacando su celular. Cuando lo vio abrió mucho los ojos.-2D, acompañame con Noodle, nos necesita.

2D se encogió de hombros y se levanto.

Cyborg los siguió con los ojos, luego volteo a ver a Yuuna, que la veía con cara de odio.

-Es otro de tus planes…verdad?-Yuuna pregunto.

-Y tu cuando aprendiste a hablar? Niña tonta…-Cyborg le dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Yuuna alzo la ceja, después llego Danielle.

-Hola pequeña-Danielle dijo.

-Hola…Danny-Yuuna dijo bajándose de la silla y saliendo de la cocina.

Danielle se quedo en _shock_

-Desde cuando aprendió a hablar?-Danielle dijo.

…..

Russel y 2D abrieron la puerta del winnebago.

Se quedaron paralizados al ver la escena…Noodle y Murdoc intimidando.

-N-Noodle…?-2D dijo.

-2D!-Noodle dijo dejando de besar a Murdoc.

Todo quedo en silencio. Despues Cyborg llego y se quedo sonriente. Sucesivamente Yuuna llegó.

-No es lo que parece! Cyborg la amenazo!-Yuuna grito.

Todos la voltearon a ver.

-Enserio?-2D pregunto aliviado.

-Enserio! Cyborg me amenazo con matarme o besar a Murdoc.!-Noodle dijo levantándose y vistiéndose.

Todos voltearon a ver a Cyborg con enojo. Ella no tenia expresión alguna. Despues ella se fue corriendo.

Despues de eso, Noodle corrió a 2D y lo abrazo.

-Perdon…pero no quería morir-Noodle dijo arrepentida.

-Te entiendo, Cyborg y sus amenazas solo nos quieren separar.-2D dijo abrazando a Noodle.

-Bueno…Pues debo admitir algo… lo disfrute.-Murdoc dijo levantándose.

Russel agarro un zapato del suelo y se lo avento a Murdoc.

-Ya vámonos-Russel dijo riendo.

Todos rieron y se fueron.

….

Cyborg se había ido corriendo a los baños de Kong Studios, se encerro en una cabina y se acosto en el inodoro y empezó a gritar y patear los muros con desesperación….Desesperada de que sus planes no funcionaran.

**Bueno…Aquí termino n_n enserio, perdón por la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo, bueno, Chau! n_n **


	16. 1 mes despues

**Hola a todos! , perdón por tardar en subir los capítulos… pero es que se me borran las ideas… :/**

**Capitulo 16: 1 mes después.**

Habia pasado 1 mes… La boda seria en 2 meses, Cyborg Noodle seguía descontrolada…Estaba peor que nunca. Habia hecho el intento de matar a Russel con una navaja… Fallido. Habia intentado matar a Murdoc con trampas mortales…Fallido. Intentar separar a Noodle y a 2D…Fallido. Todos sus planes habían fallado… Pero nadie bajaba la guardia, ya que ella se hacia mas fuerte cada dia.

….

Era una mañana de sábado. Hacia frio, todos dormían en el sofá,(menos Cyborg) ya que la noche anterior vieron una película de miedo. Noodle se levanto primero, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrio el refrigerador, saco ,como siempre, jugo de naranja y se lo sirvió en un vaso. Se sento en la mesa a disfrutarlo.

-Hola, Amor…-Cyborg dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Dime tu amenaza para terminar de una vez-Noodle dijo dejando el vaso de jugo en la mesa.

-No tengo ninguna amenaza para ti…Querida, hoy hay _descanso_-Cyborg dijo sonriendo

Noodle levantó una ceja y le tomó a su jugo.

-Que tienes en mente, Cyborg?-Noodle le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada, simplemente…Dejarte en paz-Cyborg dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Después, se fue.

-_Que tendrá Cy en mente? No es buena señal de que me deje en paz_-Noodle pensó mientras terminaba de beber el jugo.

-Hola Noods!-2D dijo llegando a la cocina.

-Hola…Stuart-Noodle dijo levantándose y dejando el vaso en el fregadero.

A 2D se le hizo raro que ella le llamara _Stuart_, ya que ella nunca lo llamaba asi.

-Estas enojada?-2D le pregunto extrañado de la actitud de la nipona.

-No…-Noodle dijo volteando a ver a 2D-Simplemente se que Cyborg tiene algo en mente.

-Ella siempre tendrá algo en mente…Amor.-2D dijo sentándose.

-Lo se… Todos ya nos acostumbramos.

2D rió, pero Noodle no, ella solo salió de la cocina.

-A donde vas?-2D pregunto. No recibió respuesta.-_Noodle lleva actuando raro desde hace una semana…Que le estará pasando?_

Noodle fue a seguir a Cyborg pero antes de que llegara a verla vio un calendario que tenia de imagen comida china.

-**2D!**-Noodle grito.2D fue corriendo a ver a Noodle.

-Que paso!-2D grito llegando a donde estaba Noodle. Ella estaba con el calendario en manos.

-Quiero comida china-Noodle dijo sonriendo.

2D se quedo atonito, ya que ella ODIA la comida china.

-Pero tu la odias!-2D dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Traime comida china ya!-Noodle dijo empezándose a enojar.

-Uuuy…Esta bien-2D dijo tomando las llaves del Geep.-Pero estas segura? La ultima vez que la probaste…

-**SOLO COMPRALA!**-Noodle le interrumpió.

-Uuy bueno…-2D dijo antes de salir.

Murdoc llega de la nada.

-Hola Noods… Buenos di…

-**QUE QUIERES?**-Noodle le interrumpe gritando.

-Emm… simplemente se acabo el papel de mi baño y quería pedirte-Murdoc dijo algo nervioso.

Noodle suspiro.

-Ve al baño de Russel, ahí hay un rollo libre-Noodle dijo.

-Emm… Gracias-Murdoc dijo. Despues se fue hacia el ascensor.

Noodle siguió a Murdoc con los ojos, puso ojos tristes, pegó su espalda a la puerta y se deslizo en ella.

-_Porque les grité asi a 2D y a Murdoc?_-Noodle pensó tomandose la frente con una mano.

-Mamá?-Se oyó una dulce voz.

-Yuuna?-Noodle dijo levantando la mirada. Alli estaba ella, asomada en una esquina.-Ven aquí, preciosa.

-Buen dia!-Yuuna dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-Buenos días, princesa.-Noodle dijo y le dio un beso en su sien.

….

Murdoc, después de ir por el papel de baño al cuarto de Russel, bajo a su winnebago, caminó tranquilamente y silbando, abrió la puerta de su winnebago y las manos de alguien lo arrastro hacia adentro y cerro la puerta.

-Hola…Mudzy-Dijo la persona que lo arrastró, era Cyborg.

-Cyborg! Que quieres!-Murdoc le grito.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio y los dos aun se veian fijamente.

-Mata a Noodle o tendre que matarla yo…-Cyborg dijo con un cuchillo en mano.

Murdoc tragó saliva, estaba nervioso.

-Pero no quiero que muera!-Murdoc dijo.

-Entonces la mato yo…-Cyborg dijo lamiendo el cuchillo.

-No, tu haras un asesinato muy lento y doloroso-Murdoc le dijo.

-Ese es el punto, mi querido Murdoc.

-Pero yo no la quiero matar, la amo demasiado.

Cyborg levanto la ceja y se fue.

Murdoc trago saliva y empezó a correr tras ella. Cyborg vio hacia detrás y empezó a correr.

-VEN AQUI!-Murdoc le grito. Por suerte, el le tomó la blusa por la parte del cuello.

-Suéltame! –Cyborg dijo retorciéndose para que Murdoc la dejara, él le arrebató el cuchillo a Cyborg y la soltó.

-Que tienes contra Noodle?-Murdoc dijo después de un grande silencio. Cyborg se quedo mirando a Murdoc con rabia. El no recibió respuesta. Cyborg se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Murdoc se quedó ahí parado, con el cuchillo en la mano y lo miró. El suspiro.

-Todo esto tiene que cambiar… -Pensó, y levanto la mirada- No ahora…pero que sea pronto.

…

-NOODLE! YA VOLVÍ!-2D gritó entrando a Kong.

-Aquí! En la sala!-Noodle grito desde dicho lugar.

2D corrió hacia donde estaba ella, estaba con Yuuna

-Aquí traje tu comida!-2D dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, amor-Noodle dijo levantándose del suelo donde estaba con Yuuna. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó la bolsa donde estaba la comida.

-No odiabas la comida china, mamá?-Yuuna le preguntó

-Emm…Si, pero se me antojó comer, no sé porque-Noodle dijo sacando la comida.

2D abrió mucho los ojos (bueno, hoyos, lo que sea xD)

-Noodle…?

-Si…2D?-Noodle dijo con la boca llena de comida.

2D se quedo observándola unos segundos.

-No, nada…-2D dijo, después, se salió de la sala

**Horas mas tarde…**

-Enserio? Noodle comió comida china y te obligó a comprarla?-Murdoc dijo comiendo un burrito.

-Si…Es muy raro en ella-2D dijo recargado en la pared.-Hablando de rarezas…Donde esta Cyborg?

-No se… Creo que esta encerrada en su cuarto-Murdoc le contestó

-**CHICOS!**-Noodle grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, desde el baño.

Murdoc y 2D intercambiaron miradas y corrieron hacia el baño, ella estaba encerrada en uno de los mini-baños.

-Que pasa? Noodle-Cup?-Murdoc pregunto.

Hubo un silencio.

-Chicos…-Noodle volvió a decir.

-Que pasa…Amor?-2D dijo algo preocupado.

-Estoy embarazada…

**Bueno, aquí acabo n.n perdón por la tardanza, enserio, es que no he tenido buenas ideas n.n" Bye!**


	17. Sentimientos encontrados y rechazados

**Bueno…Aquí con el nuevo cap n.n pasó mucho tiempo, perdón por tardarme tanto**

**Capitulo 18: Sentimientos encontrados y rechazados**

-Noodle…Es enserio?-Murdoc le preguntó

Noodle asintió. Murdoc sabía que ella nunca bromeaba. El volteó a ver a 2D, que tragó saliva con nerviosismo

-Tu..-Murdoc dijo antes de lanzarse a 2D, el empezó a golpear al peliazul.

-MURDOC! No lo golpees!-Noodle dijo gritando lo mas fuerte que ella podía. Murdoc dejó de golpear a 2D.

-Que no entienden que por estos meses será la gira mundial?-Murdoc dijo recargándose en la pared. Noodle se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, 2D también lo hizo y la abrazó.

Murdoc rodó los ojos y se fue.

-Bueno…Pues yo pienso que…-2D dijo, pero Noodle empezó a llorar.

-Abortaré…. -Noodle dijo con la cabeza en sus manos, cubriéndose los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Noodle, No lo hagas … No quiero que lo hagas… -2D dijo algo preocupado.

Noodle se secó las lagrimas y se quedó pensativa.

-Y entonces? -2D preguntó acariciándole el cabello a Noodle. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No! Yo no abortaré! No quiero que Murdoc controle mi vida…No por un estúpido concierto voy a perder a mi segundo hijo…O hija!-Noodle dijo parándose.

2D sonrió por lo que dijo ella, el suspiró.

-Ok, Noodle,-2D dijo, acercándose a abrazarla.-Te amo.

Noodle sonrió y también lo abrazó.

-También te amo

…

Murdoc bajó enojado a la sala, donde estaban Russel y Danielle, viendo una película.

-Hey Murdoc! Que pasa?-Russel le preguntó.

-Pasa que Noodle tendrá a un nuevo engendro en 9 meses!-Murdoc dijo saliendo para irse a su winnebago.

Russel abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó y corrió al ascensor.

-A donde vas?-Danielle le pregunto.

-A hablar con Noodle-Russel dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Cuando Russel llegó, vió a 2D dirigirse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Russel lo ignoró, simplemente se dirigió al cuarto de Noodle y tocó la puerta. La dulce voz de la nipona le contestó con un "Pase"

-hola…Noods-Russel dijo abriendo la puerta

-Hola Russ!-Noodle dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Oye, que pasó? -Russel dijo sentándose en la cama

Noodle suspiró

-Pues, veras… 2D y yo hemos estado durmiendo juntos y… estoy embarazada, otra vez-Noodle dijo mezclada de alegría y nerviosismo. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Russel.

-Eso es…-Russel dijo-GENIAL! Mas integrantes en la familia!

Noodle sonrió

-Que bueno que no reaccionaste mal-Noodle dijo

-Porque reaccionaría mal? No soy Murdoc!-Russel dijo riendo

Los dos se abrazaron

-Quieres un helado? Podemos ir por uno-Russel dijo.

-Si! Vamos todos?

-Si quieres…y si Niccals esta de buen humor

-Lo dudo…Mejor vamos solos-Noodle dijo. Russel asintió con una sonrisa. Pasó un silencio incómodo. Russel se quedó pensativo. Se mordió el labio.

-Noodle…-Russel dijo.

-Si…?-Noodle dijo. Russel se quedó callado y negó con la cabeza. Dijo nada con voz apenas entendible y cortante.

Noodle sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Umm…No quiero sonar grosera…pero…

Russel se quedo serio cuando Noodle dijo eso.

-Te tienes que ir ya que…Me tengo que bañar para irnos-Noodle esbozó una sonrisa.

Russel reaccionó.

-Oh..Si! Lo siento-Dijo y se levantó para irse.

Noodle se quedó sentada en la cama viendo como se cerraba la puerta. Suspiró y se metió en el baño.

2D se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer nada. Pensaba en nombres para el nuevo integrante. El deseaba que fuera niño. Cuando dejó de pensar salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Noodle. Tocó la puerta, nadie respondió. Luego la abrió, esta estaba abierta y pasó. Noodle no estaba, seguía en el baño.

2D no sabía y entró al baño, la puerta estaba abierta. Noodle estaba ahí, completamente desnuda, ella se quedó paralizada al ver a 2D ahí.

-N-Noodle…Lo s-siento-2D dijo completamente sonrojado.

Noodle tomó rápido una toalla y se tapó con ella

-L-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí… Y… En esas condiciones-2D dijo apenado y rascándose la nuca.

Noodle sonrió y con una mano se detuvo la toalla y acarició el cabello de 2D.

-Ya, calma, no es nada-Noodle dijo y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Jeje, Ok… Asi que… Me voy! Adiós!-2D dijo después del beso y se fue corriendo. Antes de llegar a la puerta, tropezó con un pequeño jarrón.

Noodle rió. 2D se paró, se rió con vergüenza y siguió corriendo.

2D corrió al ascensor y se topó con Murdoc, quién lo detuvo.

-Haber, que tienes hijo de puta?-Murdoc le preguntó.

-Emm… Nada…?-2D dijo

-Porque andas corriendo donde el tráfico se llena?-Murdoc siguió preguntando.

-Ehh… Tráfico? Una Cyborg Psicópata, una japonesa demasiado sexy, un ogro bien verdito…

-QUE DIJISTE?-Murdoc gritó apretándole más los hombros.

-Que… Ya me voy!-2D se escapó y se fue corriendo a su cuarto

Murdoc se quedó ahí parado, algo enojado.

-_Lo sigo, o no lo sigo? Lo sigo? Nah… Que flojera_-El satanista pensó y se fue al ascensor.

**Horas más tarde-En el centro comercial**

-Enserio? Murdoc se cayó del carrusel?-Noodle decía a carcajadas con un cono de helado en la mano.

-Te lo juro!-Russel rió, igual tenía un cono de helado en la mano.

Los dos charlaban, sentados en una banca,

-Oh mi Dios… Nunca pensé que Murdoc fuera…-Noodle dijo sin terminar la frase.

-Tan estúpido?-Russel dijo sonriendo.

-Si! Eso!-Noodle rió.-Esto queda entre nosotros!

-Ok!

Los dos suspiraron.

-Oye… Noodle-Russel preguntó

-Si?

Noodle no recibió respuesta. Los dos se vieron a los ojos. Russel se acercó a ella y la besó.

Noodle se quedó shockeada y se dejó llevar.

A los dos segundos, Noodle apartó a Russel de ella.

-Russel!-Noodle gritó

-Noodle! L-Lo siento!-Russel dijo algo asustado.

Noodle se paró y se fue corriendo.

-_Pero que co… Porque lo hice?-_Russel pensó.


	18. Saliva compartida

**Hola! Lo siento tanto! Enserio! Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo u.u. **

**Capitulo 18: Saliva compartida.**

Noodle llegó corriendo a Kong, seguía impresionada por lo que había hecho Russel. Ella pasó al lado de Danielle.

-Hey Noodle! Como es..-Danielle no pudo terminar porque Noodle la jaló hacia el ascensor.

-Danielle! Pasó algo que enserio no esperaba!-Noodle le dijo susurrando.

-Que cosa?-Danielle preguntó, Noodle no respondió. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y esperó a llegar al cuarto.

Al llegar al piso que Noodle marcó, la nipona jaló a Danielle para que se fueran corriendo al cuarto. Danielle casi cae unas cuantas veces, por lo rápido que iba ella.

Al llegar al cuarto, Noodle empujó a Danielle a la habitación, acto seguido, ella entró y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

-Que pasó?-Danielle se sentó y le preguntó

-Russel…-Noodle dijo

-Russel?

-SI! RUSSEL ME BESÓ!-Noodle gritó tomó a Danielle de los hombros

Danielle se quedó con la boca abierta.

Noodle asintió como si Danny hubiera preguntado "Enserio?"

-Ooh.. PERO PORQUÉ LO HIZO SI SABE QUE ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA?!

-NO TENGO IDEA!

Noodle suspiró y se sentó al lado de Danielle.

-Si quiero evitar problemas no hablaré sobre eso-Noodle dijo después de un suspiro.

Cyborg había escuchado la conversación completa. Sonrió.

-Tal vez tu no hables.- Cyborg dijo con una gran sonrisa malévola.-Pero yo si.

Cyborg rió y se fue.

Russel llegó algo triste por la reacción de Noodle. Enserio la amaba, no sabía cuándo o porqué habían llegado esos sentimientos. Russel se acercó al sillón y se tiró en él, se quedó repasando la conversación, desde el principio hasta el final. La repasó 6 veces, para ver si Noodle no ocultaba algo.

-Russel besando a una chica comprometida…

El afroamericano sobresaltó cuando oyó a Cyborg decir esas palabras.

-Cómo te enteraste?-Russel preguntó asustado

Cyborg suspiró y se cruzó de brazos

-Yo sé todo lo que dicen en esta mansión, cariño

Russel levantó una ceja.

-Alguien te tuvo que haber dicho, no creo que nos hayas espiado… Bueno, se que eres capaz.

Cyborg soltó una carcajada.

-Porque te ries?-Russel preguntó

Cyborg levantó la ceja.

-Porque veo que me conoces demasiado bien…-Cyborg dijo sonriendo.

Acto seguido se fue con una sonrisa malévola.

-Demasiado-Ella susurró

Russel frunció el ceño.

-_Cómo demonios se enteró? Maldita Cyborg…-_Russel pensó viéndola alejarse.

Cyborg paró y como si le hubira leído el pensaminto dijo:

-Creo que tu Noods habla demasiado fuerte-Dijo sonriendo. Guiñó un ojo.

Russel se quedó boquiabierto.

2D caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del cuarto de Noodle. Las voces de Danielle y Noodle se oían hasta donde estaba 2D.

-AHORA QUE LE DIRÉ A 2D?!-Noodle gritó.

-NO LO SÉ! MEJOR NO SE LO DIGAS!

-EXISTE UNA CYBORG QUE SE ENTERA DE TODO EN ESTA MANSIÓN!

2D corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió

-Que pasó?!-2D gritó

Noodle casi se desmayaba cuando oyó la voz de 2D. Danielle vió a Noodle, ella le dijo que dijera todo asintiendo.

Danielle suspiró.

-Pues verás… Esta tarde, Russel, el _"hermanito"_ de Noodle, y ella fueron al centro comercial a comer un helado, los dos hablaban y hablaban… reían y reían… -Danny "_hablaba y hablaba… reía y reía"_ pensando que Noodle no se asustaría tanto si hacía todo mas explicado y muy (demasiado) detallado, pero era todo lo contrario, para Noodle era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-… Y después, se sentaron en una banca, y Russel, cautivado por la risa y belleza de nuestra querida Noodz… El afroamericano se acercó lentamente a la japonesita y… y… y…

-Y los dos se besaron-Cyborg dijo llegando de la nada. 2D volteó para ver a la robot.

-Grr! Nunca me dejan terminar mi hermosa poesía!-Danielle dijo enojada.

-Eso no era poesía, era **TORTURA!**- Noodle dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando pronunció la última palabra. Danielle se salió del cuarto, dejando que entre los tres, 2D, Cyborg y Noodle, arreglaran el problema.

-Noodle no es capaz de besar a otra persona que no sea yo.-2D dijo con muchos sentimientos mezclados; confusión, preocupación, enojo, decepción.

-Pff… Cariño, si besó a Murdoc… Que no es capaz?

2D miró a Noodle, ella suspiró.

-Sabes que fue un truco de ella.

Cyborg sonrió.

-Pero esta vez no fue truco mío, estuve todo el día en la mansión, recargándome.-Dijo cruzada de brazos. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-El me besó a mi.-Noodle dijo.

Cuando ella dijo eso, 2D se sintió aliviado, aunque enojado con Russel.

-Te creo, Noods

La sonrisa en el rostro de Cyborg desapareció.

Noodle se aventó a 2D para abrazarlo. Cyborg se quedó con los brazos cruzados.

-Esta bien 2D… Para mi no hay problema a que estes comprometido con una puta que ha compartido saliva con todo mundo en Kong Studios- Cyborg dijo. Sonrió.-Oops… espera, falta alguien.

Cyborg se acerco a ella y besó a Noodle. 2D se quedó paralizado al ver esa escena. Noodle, asqueada, aventó a Cyborg.

-ESTAS ENFERMA, LESBIANA HIJA DE PUTA-Noodle gritó y salió del cuarto.

-Corrección… Bisexual…-Susurró

Cyborg, sonriente, volteó a ver a 2D.

-Entonces?-Ella preguntó.

2D no supo que decir, el solo se quedo parado en silencio, algo traumatizado.

Ella rió y salió del cuarto.

_-Y esto es solo el principio._

**Bien, enserio, vuelvo a disculparme, perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir nuevo capitulo, pero es que se me atravesaron los exámenes, luego no tenia ideas y asi… Enserio, lo siento tanto S: Por cierto. Unanse a mi página en facebook **** Gerthie **


	19. Visita Inesperada… Tragedia inesperada…

**Hola de nuevo a todos! :3 Perdon por no haber subido el capitulo esta semana, pero estaba de viaje! xd**

**Capitulo 19: Visita Inesperada… Tragedia inesperada…**

Noodle estaba en la cocina preparándose un té de manzanilla, estaba traumatizada por lo que Cyborg había hecho; sabía que era capaz de matar a una ardilla… Pero nunca BESARLA! Era demente.

Noodle pensaba y pensaba hasta que:

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**-Yuuna llegó corriendo y gritando, la razón? Murdoc la estaba persiguiendo con una máscara de hockey y un cuchillo inflable. La pequeña abrazó la pierna de Noodle.

-**MURDOC! QUE TE SUCEDE?!-**Dijo cargando a Yuuna.

Murdoc se revolcó en el suelo llorando de risa.

Ni Yuuna ni Noodle se rieron.

-Yuuna, admite que fue divertido!-Murdoc dijo aun riéndose.

-No, no lo fue-Yuuna dijo seriamente.

Murdoc se levanto, se puso la máscara y levanto el cuchillo.

-Odio tratar de ser divertido y no ganar nada-Dijo, luego salió de la cocina.

Yuuna sonrió

-Debo admitir que si fue algo divertido

-Pudo haberte matado de un susto-Noodle dijo con seriedad.

-Pero no lo hizo-Yuuna dijo sonriendo.

Noodle suspiro.

2D leía tranquilamente una revista (que por cierto… Estaba al revés).

-_No entiendo ni mierdas_-2D pensó mientras leía.

Luego, llega Danielle abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-STUART TUSSPOT!-Danielle gritó.

**-PERO QUE CO… CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!**-2D gritó aventando la revista.

-Hay que planificar la boda!-Danielle dijo sonriente

-Q-que Boda?

-La de Noodle y tu. QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE LE PROPUSISTE MATRIMONIO?!

-Aaah, si, eso, eso-2D dijo sonriendo

-Si, eso. Cuando quieres que sea? En donde? Luna de Miel? En donde? Cuando?-Danielle empezó a bombardear a 2D con preguntas y preguntas.-Habrá acción? Cuánto comerán? Quién pagara? Cu…

-DANIELLE!-2D interrumpió a la rubia

-QUÉ?!

-No sé nada de eso.

Danielle se quedó en silencio.

-La boda puede ser en un mes, si eso quieres-2D dijo para tranquilizar a Danny.

La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tierna.

-Ok! Y… a quienes piensas invitar?-Danielle preguntó emocionada

2D se quedó pensativo.

-Aun no lo se… Haré una lista.

Danielle sacó una pluma y un cuaderno, lista para anotar.

-Enserio? Ahora mismo?-2D dijo.

-Si! Por qué no? Además las invitaciones se tienen que enviar un mes antes.

2D levantó una ceja.

-Está bien…

2D empezó a decir a quienes quería invitar, y así quedó la lista:

_Los tipos de De La Soul:_

_Kevin Mercer_

_David Jude Jolicoeur_

_Vincent Manson _

_Bashy_

_Bobby Womack_

_Mos Def_

_Gruff Rhys_

_Snoop Dogg_

_Kano_

_Mick Jones_

_Paul Simonon_

_Lou Reed_

_Daley_

_Mark E. Smith_

-No crees que son muy pocos?-Danielle preguntó dándole una última leída a la lista.

-Son los únicos con los que nos llevamos.-2D dijo despreocupado.

-Y qué hay de Bryce… Y Paula?

2D pensó.

-Pues no estaría tan mal, agrégalos a…-2D fue interrumpido por Murdoc gritando.

-**QUIÉN COJONES TOCA LA PUERTA A ESTA HORA?!**

Danielle suspiró.

-Iré a ver qué pasa abajo.

Danielle salió de la habitación y repasó la lista.

-**ALGUIEN ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!** -Murdoc grito desesperadamente.

Danielle rodó los ojos y empezó a correr. Pensó demasiado en abrir la puerta que se olvido de la lista y quedó ahí tirado el cuadernito.

Murdoc llegó desesperado y abrió la puerta.

-No aceptamos Testigos de Jehová ni nada por lo común, aquí no hay ca…-El satanista se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio quienes eran.

-Hola Mudzy-Dijo Paula Cracker saludando con la mano junto a Bryce.

-Murdoc! Quién es?-Danielle gritó saliendo del ascensor.

Ella caminó hacia donde estaba Murdoc, asomado a la puerta.

-Qué coño hacen aquí?-Murdoc preguntó.

-Pues aquí… De visita!- Paula dijo sonriendo

-Como lo decía antes… No se aceptan testigos de Jehová.-Murdoc dijo percatado de que Danielle estaba detrás de él- Así que.. **ADIÓS!**

Murdoc cerró la puerta de un portazo y volteó a ver a Danny, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hola querida rubia-Dijo con una sensual pose.

-Murdoc… Quién era?-le contestó seriamente.

-N-Nadie… Domicilio equivocado.

Danielle caminó a la puerta, movió a Murdoc y la abrió.

Paula y Bryce seguían ahí.

-Nos cerrarás la puerta en la cara?-Bryce dijo.

Danielle sonrió.

-Claro que no!-Gritó y los abrazó a los dos-Pasen! Bienvenidos!

Los dos entraron a la mansión.

Murdoc se quedó ahí, parado.

-Grr.. Ratas asquerosas… Porque tienen que llegar…Pensé que se habían ido al infierno donde pertenecen… Cretinos hijos de…-Murdoc susurraba, hasta que llegó Danny y preguntó:

-Mudzy, se te va a dormir el cuerpo si te quedas ahí paradote como menso. –Danielle dijo feliz.

Murdoc gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Noodle salió de la cocina con Yuuna a un lado.

-Que pasa aquí?-Preguntó, hasta que vio a Paula y a Bryce.- HOLA!-Dijo feliz y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Hola Noodle!-Dijeron los dos a coro.-Y quién es esta lindura?-Preguntó Paula.

-La pregunta es quién eres tu.-Yuuna dijo.

-No seas grosera!-Noodle dijo regañando por primera vez a Yuuna.

Cuándo ella trataba mal a alguien era porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hola, pequeña Yuuna, cuando te vi por primera vez, eras una pequeña bebé-Bryce dijo hincándose para estar de su tamaño.

Yuuna sintió algo y volteo a ver a Bryce. Ella sonrió.

-Hola, no te recuerdo.

-Pues claro que no, estabas recién nacida.-Bryce dijo sonriendo con ternura.

Paula, con los brazos cruzados, se quedó pensativa viendo a Yuuna.

-Que le pasa a la criatura?-Paula le susurró a Noodle.

-No lo sé… Es raro que se comporte asi.

-Que pasa aquí?-Russel dijo bajando en el ascensor.-Paula! Bryce! Qué onda? Que milagro que los vemos!- Dijo y se dirigió a ellos dos. Los abrazó.

-Es genial verte de nuevo, hermano.-Bryce dijo chocando el puño con el.

-Igual, _bro_.

Cyborg paseaba por los pasillos del primer piso de Kong Studios. Estaba planeando un plan de ataque a Noodle… De nuevo.

-_Que puedo hacer para hacerle la vida imposible a Noodle?-_Cyborg pensaba mientras paseaba y veía las habitaciones.

Ella pensó en bajar para ver qué pasaba abajo en la sala, pero antes de llegar al ascensor vio un pequeño cuaderno abierto, estaba tirado en el suelo. Al lado lo acompañaba una pluma negra.

Cyborg levantó una ceja y se agachó para recogerla. Leyó su contenido, y con solo ver que decía el título sonrió.

"_Invitados para la boda de 2D y Noodle."_

Cyborg rió maléficamente.

-Con que ya te vas a casar…-Decía con una gran sonrisa diabólica.-Veremos si eso pasa…

El ascensor se abrió y Cyborg salió de ahí. Vio un montón de gente sentada en los sofás de la sala.

Cyborg se dirigió a la cocina, despreocupada. Hasta que alguien dijo algo que hizo que parara.

-Enserio? En 9 meses tendrás un nuevo hijo?-Paula, emocionada, le dijo a Noodle

-Si!-Noodle contestó emocionada.-Espero que sea un niño.

Murdoc gruñó

-Un engendro más en la casa…

Cyborg sonrió.

-Un engendro más en la casa…-Susurró feliz.

Noodle vio disgustada a Murdoc.

-Bien, quieren algo de beber?-La nipona se paró dando un aplauso

-No, ya debemos irnos-Bryce dijo-Verdad, Paula?

-De hecho… Es muy tarde!-Paula dijo parándose.

-Tan pronto?-Dijo Noodle algo triste.

-Si… Así que nos retiramos.

Se empezaron a despedir de todos.

-Mañana vendremos otra vez! Estaremos aquí para la boda, gracias por decirnos, Danny.-Paula dijo.

-Ok! Adiós!-Noodle dijo.

Cyborg se asomó desde la cocina.

-Estos tipos me alargarán todo… Y ya quiero terminar con todo esto.

Paula y Bryce salieron al cementerio para ir a su coche.

-Si podremos venir a la boda, cariño?-Paula preguntó.

-Claro! Si vinimos aquí para ver qué onda con ellos!-Bryce dijo tomándole la mano.

-Cierto-Paula tronó los dedos.

Los dos subieron al auto.

Cyborg salió de detrás de una lápida. Sonriendo diabólicamente.

Bryce iba manejando el auto rentado con Paula en el asiento del copiloto, los dos iban conversando tranquilamente hasta que…

Miles de balazos atravesaron los vidrios del coche. Estos le dieron a Bryce y cayó muerto.

-**BRYCE!**-Paula gritó llorando. El carro empezó a descontrolarse y cayó a un precipicio. Paula había muerto también.

Una persona con dos ametralladoras, una en cada mano, se acercó, era Cyborg, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa psicópata.

-Los veo el día de la boda.

-Pero que… Alguien escucho eso?-Murdoc preguntó algo asustado.

Noodle pasó chupando una paleta y leyendo una revista.

-Ha de ser Cyborg practicando en su cuarto-Dijo despreocupada.

Murdoc se encogió de hombros y se tiró en el sofá.

-Tal vez estoy volviéndome loco.

**Bien chicos… Aquí termina todo xd Ojalá no hayan llorado xd Gracias a todos por los reviews!**

**Agreguen el fic a sus favoritos y toma un segundo de tu tiempo y escribe un review;3**

**Adios!:3**


	20. Amigas?

**Hola chicos! :D Estoy a muy poco de terminar "Love Me, Hate Me" y ya quiero empezar la tercera parte! :DDD (Si, si habrá, lo confirmé en el grupo de facebook "Gorillaz and Blur FanClub". Únanse) (; Bien, aquí el cap (:**

**Capitulo 20: Amigas?**

-PAULA Y BRYCE!-Noodle gritó despertándose de golpe.

-YO NO FUI!-2D gritó después de Noodle- umm, que pasa con ellos?-dijo volteándola a ver.

-Están bien?! No les pasó nada?! Qué les hizo Cyborg?! Porqué esta suce…

-NOODLE CÁLMATE!-2D dijo interrumpiéndola-Ahora dime, qué viste o qué soñaste?

Noodle no dejaba de respirar rápidamente con temor, vio a 2D tratando de calmarla y eso hizo.

-Soñé que Cyborg los asesinaba…-Dijo algo asustada.

2D le revolvió el cabello a su prometida.

-Típicos sueños de mujer embarazada-2D sonrió-Tu cálmate, los verás el día de la boda.

Noodle se tranquilizó más y sonrió.

-Ok

-Mejor duerme, ellos están bien-2D dijo.

Ella asintió, él le dio un beso en la frente y los dos se durmieron abrazados.

~Al día siguiente~

Noodle se levantó después de 2D, se puso sus pantuflas y caminó al baño. Se lavó la cara y luego salió.

Bajó en el ascensor y vió algo que no esperaba.

-FACE-ACHE! PÁSAME LAS SALCHICHAS!

Todos estaban cocinando, incluso Murdoc, que, al parecer, era el que encabezaba todo.

Yuuna colocaba waffles en el tostador, 2D pasaba alimentos a Murdoc para que el los cocinara. Russel lavaba lo que el piel verde usaba y Danielle hacía malteadas de chocolate.

Noodle esperaba que fuera un dia como otros, que era la única que se despertaba y la que hacia el desayuno.

Todos estaban ahí, a excepción de Cyborg, fue lo único que no l sorprendió.

-Que diablos hacen?-Noodle dijo entre risas.

Murdoc la vio y sonrio.

-Decidimos que ahora tu debes descansar, asi que sientate, relájate y come-dijo el piel verde sentando a Noodle en una silla y sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Ok..?-Dijo Noodz algo extrañada.

Noodle observó como hacían todo, parecía un musical de Broadway, lo cual le extrañó aun mas. Hasta que todo se puso negro y Cyborg salió con dos ametralladoras; una en cada mano. Sonrió.

-_Die.. Bitch_- ella dijo sonriente.

-AHHH!-Noodle se despertó gritando, todo había sido un sueño. Suspiró aliviada-Todo fue un…

-QUÉ PASO?!-Murdoc la interrumpió entrando a su cuarto con una escoba con pose de Kung Fu.

2D y Danielle estaban detrás de el, el peliazul con una motosierra apagada y Danielle con un machete.

-Nada…Me desperté de un mal sueño-Noodle dijo aliviada-Bajen armas.

-Ok-Murdoc dijo y se fue, Danielle lo siguió. 2D entró y se sentó al lado de Noodle, cuando lo hizo, puso la sierra en el suelo.

-Cómo amaneciste?-2D preguntó tranquilamente.

-QUE COMO AMANECI?!-Noodle grito enojada, 2D se asustó, tanto que se paró-TUVE UN SUEÑO JODIDAMENTE HORRIBLE!

2D se quedó con la boca abierta. Asustado.

Noodle se relajó un poco.

-Ahora vete y tráeme comida china.

-P-pero…

-PERO QUE?!

-Si jefesita!-2D dijo y se fue corriendo.

Noodle se quedo ahí, sentada. Suspiró.

-A veces lamento estar embarazada.

2D corrió por las llaves del Geep y salió. Murdoc lo vio y lo agarró del cuello de su playera para que se detuviera.

-Se puede saber a donde vas?-Dijo Murdoc.

-A comprar comida china para Noodle-2D dijo.

Murdoc se empezó a reír como loco.

-Comida china?!-Murdoc no dejaba de reir.

-Si, comida china-Noodle dijo saliendo del elevador-Yo quiero y 2D irá a traerla.

-Pero tu… Oh, cierto, estas embarazada, vamos, face-ache, tu amante tiene hambre-Murdoc dijo y jalo a 2D para afuera.

Noodle suspiro y fue a la cocina y se sento. Tenia tanto sueño que se durmió en la mesa, usando sus brazos como almohada.

La nipona abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que al lado de ella estaba un palto desechable, donde, se suponía, que estaba la comida, y arriba había un post-it con una nota escrita en el.

Noodle la tomó y la leyó.

_Noodle, te veo en el tejado, tengo que_

_Hablar contigo. Te veo a las 2:00_

_ATTE: 2D_

Ella sonrio y subió. 2D no estaba ahí, faltaban dos minutos para las dos. Ella solo se relajo y se recargo en la barda del tejado. Veia la vista que le daba Kong.

Noodle vio su reloj de muñeca y ya eran las dos en punto, asi que 2D no tardaba en llegar.

Ella suspiro, hasta que oyó una voz.

-Hola amor-Dijo una voz conocida, pero no era la de 2D.

Noodle volteo, era una persona volteada con flores por detrás.

-Que quieres, Cyborg?-Noodle dijo, acertando quien era.

-Nada importante, solo hablar contigo.-Dijo ella volteándose-Quieres flores?

Noodle levanto una ceja.

-Sobre que? Y no, gracias.

Cyborg sonrió, tirando las flores.

-No se, solo quiero ser tu amiga.

Noodle se quedo atónita.

-Que tramas, Cyborg?

-Nada importante, no he tenido tiempo para planear algo, así que me rindo-Cyborg dijo levantando los brazos.

-No creo en ti.

-Lo sé.

Noodle no lo creía, pero no confiaba en ella. Las dos se voltearon a recargarse y ver el horizonte.

Las dos se veía hermosas asi de pacificas, no peleaban, no hablaban, todo era tan irreal.

Noodle suspiró.

-Entonces, es real?-pregunto tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

-Tan real como el amor entre tu y 2D-Cyborg dijo con una sonrisa que, al parecer, era sincera.

Convencida, Noodle también sonrió y se abrazaron.

-No pensé que este dia llegaría-Dijo cuando terminaron de abrazarse.

-Bueno, discúlpame por haber sido una perra contigo y con todos.-Dijo Cyborg reflexionando.

-Es bueno saber que ahora somos amigas-Noodle sonrio.

-Sí… amigas-Cyborg dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

La robot se puso detrás de Noodle y la empujo del alto edificio.

-Perra crédula-Dijo sacándole el dedo de en medio.

Noodle caía pecho abajo.

-Ya, es mi fin-Pensaba. No gritaba, ya que sabia lo que pasaría.

Ella cayó en la fría y suave nieve.

-_Estaré muerta?_-Noodle pensó. Abrió los ojos y estaba en su cuarto, acostada.

2D entro a la habitación.

-Hola amor, estas bien?-preguntó.

Noodle estaba confundida.

-Q-que paso?-Ella pregunto.

-No lo se, apareciste desmayada en la nieve-2D dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Que paso?

-Iba a morir?-Noodle preguntó, aun confundida.

-Emm… no, porque piensas eso?

-Por nada…Que hora es?-preguntó ella estirándose.

2D checó su reloj de mano y dijo:

-las nueve, porque?

Noodle se asombró.

-Quedé en "coma"-dijo levantando los dedos- por siete horas?

-Si, un rato estuviste en el hospital y luego te cargamos hacia tu cama.

-**FACE-ACHE!**-Murdoc gritó desde la sala.

2D suspiró.

-El deber llama, duerme-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

-…Adios…?-Noodle dijo aun muy confundida.

En la sala estaban reunidos Murdoc, Danielle y Russel.

2D llego bajando del ascensor.

-Que pasa?-preguntó

Murdoc estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared.

-Falta poco para tu boda con Noodle, y necesitas un traje.-dijo algo serio.

-Asi que mañana iremos!-Danielle dijo emocionada.

-Por cierto, como esta Noodle?-Russ pregunto.

-Esta muy bien-2D dijo sin darle tanta importancia a eso, estaba mas interesado en lo otro.-Mañana? A que hora? Y Porque?

-Mañana? Si, a que hora? Temprano, Porque? Y porque no?-Murdoc dijo.

2D suspiró.

-Ok, pero no entiendo porque tan pronto.

-**PORQUE?!**-Cyborg gritaba aventando todo lo que estaba en su pequeña habitación, desde mantas hasta armas.- **PORQUE NO TE MUERES Y YA?! ES LO QUE MAS DESEO EN ESTE MUNDO!**

Cyborg gritaba descontroladamente al saber que Noodle no estaba muerta.

-Aunque… tengo algo de ventaja… No recuerda nada, así que no dirá nada.-Dijo aliviada.-Aunque... No creo que viva para su boda… Tengo un **GRAN** plan!...-Dijo riéndose.

**Bien… Fin del cap… en estos días subiré el ultimo capitulo y luego el epílogo o3o.**

**Adios!**

**NOTA: Perdón por la falta de acentos u.u **


	21. La última guerra

**Holaa! :D Este es el capitulo final! :D Espero que lo disfruten (:**

**Capítulo 21: La última guerra.**

**7:00 A.M**

Dentro de 15 minutos, 2D despertaría. Tendría que ir con Murdoc y Danielle a buscar su traje para la boda. La boda sería dentro de cuatro semanas, ósea, un mes. Noodle debía descansar, las señales de que estaba embarazada eran notorias. Russel y Yuuna se quedarían con ella. Ahora a todo mundo le daba igual Cyborg.

**7:15 A.M**

-QUE?! YO NO FUI!-2D dijo despertándose de golpe al oír el ruidoso despertador. Lo apagó y volteó a ver a Noodle, seguía dormida, ella tenía un sueño muy pesado. El la miró por un rato, le quitó un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara y le dio un tierno beso. Noodle no despertó, simplemente sacó una linda sonrisa.

-Buenos días-2D le susurró sin esperar respuesta. El se levantó y entró al baño. Se pudo oír como abrió la llave del agua para darse un baño.

Russel salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina. El se despertó primero que nadie. Fue a revisar el cuarto de Danielle, ella seguía dormida. Fue al de Cyborg, dormida. Al de Murdoc, dormido. Pensó en despertarlo u poco más tarde. Fue al de Yuuna.

-Hola princesa-Russel susurró. Después de eso se fue al cuarto de 2D y Noodle. Ella estaba profundamente dormida y 2D, a parecer, seguía bañándose. Russel le sonrió a Noodle y se fue.

Bajó a la cocina y se preparó un café. Lo tomó con tranquilidad mientras se ahogaba en sus pensamientos.

-_Noodle se casa en menos de un mes_-Pensaba mientras tomaba su café negro.-_El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido._

-HOLA MI QUERIDO AMIGO!-Murdoc gritó en la puerta de la cocina.

-Shh! Que no ves que todos están durmiendo?-Russel le dijo-Estas ebrio o qué?

-Qué? No puedo ser buena onda contigo un día o qué?-dijo tomando una caja de cereal.

-Murdoc, ni tú te la crees.

Murdoc rodó los ojos y tomó un bowl para servirse el cereal.

-Es enserio que quieres acompañar a 2D a buscar el traje?-Russel le pregunto.

-Si, para que no cometa una calamidad-Murdoc dijo-Es capaz de escoger un traje rosa o una corbata de florecitas y bailarinas

-Sería una boda original, Niccals!-Russel le dijo empezándose a enojar

-Pero parecería mariquita!-Murdoc le dijo con la boca llena de cereal y leche.-Y no quiero que la boda de Noodle, mi linda niña, quede arruinada.

-Ya no es una niña! Y 2D sabe muy bien lo que hace!-Russ dijo levantando la voz.

-PERO ELLA…!

-NO ME ESCUPAS CEREAL EN LA CARA!

-NO TE ESTOY ESCU…

-Emm… Qué pasa aquí?-2D los interrumpió.

Murdoc y Russel lo voltearon a ver.

-Yo solo comía cereal…-Murdoc dijo calmándose.

-Yo solo tomo café-Russel dijo antes de darle otro sorbo a su café.

-Bien… Y Danielle?-2D prguntó

-Aun dormida-Murdoc le contestó.

-No! Aquí estoy!-Danielle dijo llegando d la nada.

-Desayunamos ya? O nos vamos ya?-Murdoc pregunto.

-Son las 7:25, no creo que este abierta la tienda-2D dijo viendo su reloj.

-Hay que esperarnos hasta las nueve-Danielle dijo bostezando.

-Noodle ya estará despierta-Murdoc dijo.

-Pero no hay sorpresa! Para que lo escondemos?-2D dijo.

-Debes impresionarla, Face-Ache!-Murdoc le grito.

2D se quedo pensativo y luego miro a Murdoc

-Cierto!

Murdoc rodó los ojos y trató de no ahorcarlo

-Bien, mejor vámonos a las ocho, mis instintos dicen que la tienda abre a esa hora. Russel, si Noodle despierta y pregunta por nosotros, dile que fuimos a un bar cerca de aquí.-Murdoc dijo.

-No lo creerá, Danielle no toma y 2D odia la cerveza en las mañanas.-Russel le dijo.

Murdoc se quedo pensativo.

-Más fácil! Le digo que fueron a comprar cosas para la comida-El afroamericano dijo.

Murdoc levantó la ceja. Odiaba no tener la razón. Russel rió.

-Bien, desayunemos antes de irnos-Murdoc dijo.

…

Cyborg estaba en el muro de afuera de la cocina. Había escuchado todo.

-No creo que Noods llegue a su boda… Ni siquiera a despertarse…-Cyborg dijo antes de hacer una sonrisa malévola.-Este día será muy caluroso. Con más de mil grados…

Cyborg avanzó hacia la cocina con un iPad en la mano.

-Hola…Chicos-Dijo ella.

Nadie respondió

Cyborg alzó una ceja y luego se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín… Bueno, cementerio.

-Me enteré que las tiendas de boda abren los sábados en la mañana a partir de las siete.

-Otra de tus mentiras… cierto?-Russel le preguntó.

-Ser la "mala del cuento" no me hace la mentirosa.

-Ni tú te la crees amor.-Murdoc dijo.

-No me crean… pero aquí lo dice.- Les dijo apuntando al iPad.

-Déjame ver eso!-Murdoc dijo arrebatándole el aparato. El piel verde se quedó impactado al ver eso.-Es cierto… Vámonos!

-Pero apenas se está calentando mi Pop-Tart!-Danielle dijo. Murdoc ignoró lo que dijo y la jaló.

Todos salieron, excepto Russ y Cyborg.

-Dime, cual es tu plan?-Russel le preguntó.

-Yo no tengo ningún plan, Russ, por cierto, creo que a las plantas del cementerio les falta agua-Cyborg le dijo.

-Tú que sabes de…

-Soy un Cyborg, tengo conocimientos-Cyborg lo interrumpió y dijo golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza con el dedo.

El se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella sonrió y justo cuando Russel salió, Cyborg buscó combustible y cerillos. Puso todo en la mesa y de repente Yuuna llegó.

-Uh? Hola pequeña! Cómo estás?-Cyborg dijo con un tono malévolo.

Yuuna entre cerró los ojos y empezó a correr al cuarto de Noodle. Cyborg se enojó y fue corriendo por ella, ya que ella sabía muy bien lo que haría.

-Ven para acá!-Cyborg dijo agarrándola y tapándole la boca. Yuuna trataba de gritar, pero la mano de Cy se lo impedía-Tu no dirás nada.

Cyborg la cargó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y aventó a Yuuna hacia afuera.

-Ahora tu no arruinarás mis planes-Cyborg dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yuuna quedó ahí tirada, se ahorró las lágrimas para algo más trágico.

-Mamá…?

Cuando se quedó ahí adentro, Cyborg se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para tomar el materia que iba a usar en su plan. Lo tomo y se dirigió al pasillo que daba al cuarto de Noodle.

Roció todo el pasillo de combustible, se dirigió a la puerta de Noodle y la empapó igual.

-Adiós, Amor, te veo en el infierno-Cyborg dijo prendiendo un cerillo. Lo encendió y lo lanzó hacia la puerta. Esta quedó en llamas, Cyborg retrocedió y, en menos de un minuto, el pasillo estaba completamente en llamas.

-Rushel!-Yuuna gritó corriendo hacia Russ.

-Qué pasa, pequeña?-Russel dijo.

-Mamá… Kong Studios…-Yuuna dijo con mucha preocupación.

-Qué pa…- Russel no terminó su frase porque el olor a quemado llegó a su nariz-Dios mío…-Russel susurró-YUUNA, QUÉDATE AQUÍ!

Noodle estaba dormida, no esperaba que despertaría y vería una pesadilla.

El olor a humo entró en su nariz. Empezó a abrir sus pequeños ojos y vio… Su puerta en llamas, soltó un grito y tragó saliva.

Se levantó y, con una lámpara destrozó la débil puerta.

-Hay alguien ahí…?-gritó entre suspiros. Siguió caminando entre las zonas donde no había fuego. Mientras más avanzaba mas notaba una sombra.

-Quién anda ahí…?-Noodle pregunto tosiendo.

La sombra era de Cyborg Noodle.

-Hola, princesa-Cyborg dijo sonriendo maléficamente

-Cyborg!-Noodle dijo tosiendo aún mas-Por qué haces esto?

-Quiero vivir tranquila!-Cyborg dijo-Y además me quiero divertir.

-Pero tú también morirás!-Noodle dijo a punto de caer.

-Pero no estarás tú

Antes de que Noodle cayera, ella se le aventó a Cyborg, ella la golpeaba, Cyborg solo reía sin parar.

Yuuna estaba sentada esperando a Russel, estaba muy preocupada.

-Rushel!-Gritó. Después de dos minutos el salió tosiendo.-Rushel!-Gritó corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo-Y mamá?

-No pude entrar hasta el pasillo que da a su cuarto-Russel dijo cansado-El fuego no me lo permitió.

De pronto llegaron 2D, Murdoc y Danielle

-Chicos!-Russel gritó

-Qué pasa?-Murdoc preguntó

-Qué es ese olor?-2D preguntó.

-Kong Studios está en llamas, mamá y Cyborg están allí adentro!-Yuuna dijo.

-QUE?!-Los 3 recién llegados gritaron a coro.

-NOODLE!-2D gritó y corrió, pero Russel no se lo permitió.

-2D, ya no se puede hacer nada para salvarla, las entradas hacia su corredor están bloqueadas por el fuego, ya es tarde-Russel le dijo cabizbajo.

-No, no lo es, yo aun….-2D dijo pero fue interrumpido por una destrucción en el muro.

Eran Cyborg y Noodle, habían estado empujándose fuertemente hasta que pudieran salir. No dejaban de golpearse.

-Mamá!-Yuuna dijo queriéndose acercar, pero Murdoc se lo impidió.

Cuando dejaron de golpearse, Cyborg sacó la metralleta que tenía en la espalda, la cargó y sonrió hacia Noodle.

-No…-Noodle susurró. Acto seguido ella corrió hacia detrás de una lápida, varias balas atravesaron a esta, por suerte ninguna a Noodle.

Murdoc corrió hacia el Geep y abrió la cajuela, sacó una metralleta y una pistola, esta ultima por si acaso.

Cyborg se dio cuenta y disparó hacia el pie de Murdoc, no le atinó, por suerte, pero Murdoc se tropezó. Al caer le aventó la metralleta a Noodle y la pistola quedó ahí, tirada, en los pies de Yuuna.

-Murdoc! Estas bien?-Danielle dijo corriendo a ayudarlo.

-Si…Pero al parecer Cyborg no…ha enloquecido más de lo normal-Murdoc dijo levantándose con la ayuda de Danielle.

-Enserio?-Danny dijo con sarcasmo.

Noodle tenía la metralleta en sus manos, la observó y suspiró. Se levantó y le empezó a disparar a Cyborg. Ella esquivó las balas escondiéndose detrás de una lápida.

-Qué?! Vas a esconderte ahí para siempre?!-Noodle le gritó.

Cyborg se quedó pensativa, luego se levantó rápidamente y empezó a dispararle a Noodle, le rozó una bala en el brazo, la cual le dolió. Ella quedó ahí tirada por el dolor.

Cyborg sonrió maléficamente, caminó hacia Noodle, le quitó la metralleta y piso el brazo de su clon humano.

-Veo que estas demasiado herida-Cyborg le dijo-Te dispararía y te mataría, pero me das lástima. Tonta e indefensa, creo que hasta tu pequeña y estúpida hija es más fuerte que tu-Dejó de pisarla y avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, dándole la espalda a Noodle.-Y me pregunto… Porque tu maldita familia no te ayuda en nada?

Cyborg siguió hablando mientras Noodle estaba sufriendo.

Yuuna vio la pistola que estaba a sus pies. La tomó y le susurró a Noodle:

-Mamá…

La nipona se percató de que su hija le hablaba y se giró para verla, lentamente, ya que su brazo tenía un dolor infernal.

Yuuna deslizó el arma sobre el suelo para que llegara a topar al cuerpo de Noodle

Ella la miró y la tomó.

Cyborg no dejaba de hablar.

-Entonces… Las personas que te tienen que ayudar no te ayudan nunca-Ella dijo y luego volteó-Solo se quedan ahí parados como idiotas!.

Noodle veía a Cyborg con odio, pero en sus ojos se veía el dolor que sentía.

-Pero hay algo que me pregunto…-Dijo Cyborg Noodle levantando su metralleta-POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES Y YA?!-Decía disparando entre cada palabra, todos los falló, menos el último, que le dio a Noodle en su pierna izquierda.

Cyborg hizo cara de disgusto y se volteó.

-Veo que estas a punto de morir-dijo algo satisfecha-Me volteo porque me das lástima, enserio.

Noodle, con sus pocos minutos de vida, tomó la pistola y la apuntó a Cyborg.

-Y no entiendo porque no usas tu pistola, eres pate…-Cyborg no pudo terminar ya que Noodle le había disparado en la espalda, y cayó.

Noodle le aventó la pistola a Cyborg y fue su último movimiento antes de caer.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, después todos corrieron hacia Noodle, trataron de despertarla, pero estaba inconsciente.

-Noodle! Despierta!-2D gritaba preocupado.

-Mamá!-Yuuna decía con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

-Cálmense, se pondrá bien-Solo necesita un hospital.

-Si… Y también una nueva casa-Dijo Murdoc contemplando Kong Studios… Completamente incinerado.

2D suspiró, segundos después vio algo en la tierra que se movía.

Era Cyborg Noodle levantándose, todos se quedaron viéndola, pensaban que los iba a atacar.

Ella tenía una sonrisa psicópata. Tomó la pistola y apuntó a Noodle. No disparó, solo cambió la posición del arma hacia su sien y disparó. Cayó muerta.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Cyborg acababa de matarse… y Noodle parecía estar muerta…

**Penúltimo capítulo! Falta el epílogo! Noodle vivirá? Qué pasará con la nueva casa? Esperen hasta que suba el nuevo capitulo :D**

**Bye**


	22. Epílogo

**Hola a todos c: Sip, estoy viva y después de un pequeño-largo tiempo aquí está el epílogo de su saga favorita (supongo que lo es .-.) **

**Epílogo.**

**Noodle's P.O.V**

Han pasado varios años, y yo… pues yo vivo feliz, mejor que nunca. Yo, 2D, Yuuna y… Esa personita especial que llego hace dos años, mi querido hijo, Mika. Mi familia y yo vivimos felices en un pequeño departamento en Londres, Danielle se fue a estudiar a Texas, Murdoc se fue a una playa la cual no recuerdo el nombre, Russel se fue a trabajar a un restaurante mexicano y Cyborg está muerta. Al principio me sentí un poco mal por haberle disparado, pero después me enteré que ella mató a Paula y a Bryce, así que **NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA**, ellos eran mis amigos y lo que hizo ella es imperdonable.

Hasta ahora mi vida es hermosa, vivo bien, sin riesgo de que algún robot me esté persiguiendo, sin preocupaciones.

Desde que nos separamos, se puede decir que Gorillaz se ha ido al caño, tal vez algún día regrese, pero tengo 2 responsabilidades, las cuales tengo que alimentar, cuidar y amar. Murdoc está de acuerdo con eso, ya que él dice que también necesita un merecido descanso.

Todos prometimos volver a vernos en unos meses, lo cual me alegra, porque ha pasado muy poco tiempo y ya los extraño demasiado. En fin, la vida sigue.

Yuuna tiene 5 años, Mika 2, lo cual es bueno, ya que no me gustaría tener hijos de una gran diferencia de edad, sería algo… aburrido, lo digo por ellos. No tendrían a nadie para poder entretenerse.

Yuuna maduró demasiado rápido, igual que Mika, ambos son iguales, saben diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo. ¿Acaso eso está bien en niños d años?

Supongo que la situación de Cyborg hizo que Yuuna se comportara de una manera madura, pero, ¿Qué hizo que Mika se volviera así? Tal vez solo quiere ser como su hermana.

En fin, si los veo bien a ambos estoy perfectamente bien…

**_Fin de "Love Me, Hate Me"_**

**Y así termina la segunda parte… No sé si haré la tercera, ¿Ustedes quieren que la haga? Háganmelo saber en los reviews ;)**

**Estoy escribiendo un fic que tal vez les pueda interesar, se llama "Cartoon Valley" , vayan a mi perfil para leerlo, si lo desean ;)**

**Los veré en otra ocasión, adiós **


End file.
